Frodo und der Urukhai
by Pheriandil
Summary: Post-Quest/AU - Was geschieht, wenn zwei völlig verschiedene Gedanken- und Gefühlswelten aufeinanderprallen? Ist es möglich, dass ein Uruk-hai seine dunkle Seite überwindet, um einem Hobbit zu helfen?
1. Teil 1

Frodo und der Uruk-hai Danksagung 

Ich danke J.R.R. Tolkien, der mir eine Welt eröffnete, die so unendlich reich an Schätzen ist, dass sie mein Herz randvoll erfüllt und meine Seele taumeln lässt.

Ich danke Peter Jackson, dessen liebevolle Arbeit am Film „Herr der Ringe" es mir ermöglichte, die einzelnen Figuren während der Entstehung dieser Geschichte mit ganzem Herzen und allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen.

Ich danke Dania Dicken (Eowyn), der ich auf meinen Wanderungen durch Mittelerde begegnete und die mich durch ihre eigenen Geschichten inspirierte, die sich in meine Träume stahlen, um dort zu neuen Erzählungen verwoben zu werden. Und ich danke Dania für das jubelnde und anspornende Feedback, mit dem sie jede einzelne Szene während des Schreibens begleitete.

Ich danke Yvette Ulmer, die mit nie nachlassender strahlender Begeisterung meine ersten Schreibversuche begutachtete und die nie aufhörte, mir den Glauben an mein eigenes Talent in meinen störrischen Schädel einzuhämmern.

Ich danke Luisa Francia, die mir in mehr als einer Beziehung dabei geholfen hat, mich einfach zu trauen, egal was andere davon halten mögen.

Ich danke Frodo Beutlin, der mich entschlossen bei der Hand nahm, um mich mit sanfter Zielstrebigkeit durch diese Geschichte zu führen, und der mir so viele kostbare Einblicke in seine Seele gewährte.

Einleitung 

Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert durch Eowyn von www.people.freenet.de/lotrfanfiction und basiert auf ihrer eigenen Geschichte „Die Entführung im Auenland", mit der sie eine wundervolle Fortsetzung zu Tolkiens „Herrn der Ringe" geschaffen hat.

In dieser Geschichte kehrt Frodo kurzentschlossen nach Mittelerde zurück, nachdem er es, von Heimweh geplagt, nicht übers Herz bringt, weiter übers Meer zu fahren und auf halbem Wege umkehrt, lange bevor er den Westen erreicht. Somit ist der Weg zurück noch frei für ihn. Gandalf, der sich noch immer für Frodo verantwortlich fühlt, hat sich entschieden, ihn zu begleiten, und so treffen die beiden eines Abends wieder im Auenland ein, um einen völlig verblüfften, doch überglücklichen Sam in die Arme zu schließen.

Doch währt die Wiedersehensfreude nicht lange, denn Frodo wird von furchtbaren Vorahnungen geplagt, und ein paar Tage, nachdem Gandalf sich von den Hobbits verabschiedet hat, dringt eine Horde Orks nachts in Beutelsend ein, um Frodo und Sam zu verschleppen, zunächst jedoch zu unbekanntem Ziel und Zweck...

Bald sind natürlich ihre Freunde den Entführern dicht auf den Fersen, doch gelingt es ihnen nicht, die Hobbits zu befreien. Dafür erfahren sie allmählich des Rätsels Lösung, als ihnen klar wird, dass die grausige Riesenspinne Kankra hinter dieser hinterhältigen Tat steckt, in deren Diensten die nach Saurons Sturz übrig gebliebenen Orks inzwischen stehen. Ihr Anführer ist der finstere Uruk-hai Schagrat, der einst die Orks von Mordor befehligte. Kankra hat sich nach den Wirren des Ringkrieges in den fernen Düsterwald zurückgezogen und will sich nun grausam an den beiden Hobbits rächen, die ihr damals in Cirith Ungol als Beute entgangen sind.

Sam wehrt sich unterwegs gegen die rüde Behandlung der Orks und wird daraufhin von diesen so schwer misshandelt, dass er bald darauf ernsthaft erkrankt. Frodo kümmert sich aufopfernd um ihn, was Schagrat mit Verwunderung zur Kenntnis nimmt. Der Uruk-hai, dem natürlich so etwas wie Freundschaft völlig unbegreiflich ist, kommt nicht umhin, interessiert zu beobachten, wie Frodo es fertig bringt, seine eigene Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit im Angesicht eines furchtbaren Schicksals zu bezwingen, um seinem Freund Trost und Kraft zu geben. Doch Sam wird immer schwächer...

Und an dieser Stelle beginnt meine eigene Geschichte...

****

****

Kapitel 1 

Sam und Frodo wurden unerbittlich von den Orks weitergezerrt, immer näher hin zum Düsterwald, wo die grausige Riesenspinne bereits auf ihre Opfer lauerte. Obwohl Frodo seinen Freund tapfer stützte, konnte Sam bald nicht mehr allein laufen und sank immer öfter entkräftet zu Boden. Frodo war verzweifelt. „Nicht aufgeben, Sam, komm schon, tu mir das nicht an." Doch Sam murmelte nur hoffnungslos: „Wozu weiterlaufen, Herr Frodo, wenn wir damit nur eher von Kankra getötet werden." Doch Frodo blieb hartnäckig. „Bitte, Sam, versuche es doch, bevor sie wütend werden und dich wieder schlagen." Mit großer Kraftanstrengung gelang es ihm endlich, seinen Freund wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Doch lange würde Sam diese Tortur nicht mehr durchhalten können.

Schagrat knurrte unwillig über das langsame Tempo der nur mühsam vorwärts stolpernden Hobbits. „Reißt euch ja zusammen, ihr schwächlichen Ratten, sonst beende ich es sofort und werfe euch tot in Kankras klebriges Netz. Das wäre dann eben ihr Pech, wenn ihr unterwegs krepiert seid, verstanden?" Frodo versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Ist schon gut, Sam braucht nur eine kleine Pause, und wenn es nicht anders geht, dann werde ich ihn eben tragen." Doch Schagrat lachte nur grausam. „Das könnte dir so passen, du Wurm, dann kommen wir ja nie im Düsterwald an. Also vorwärts jetzt!"

Sam hatte jedoch wieder hohes Fieber, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er abermals stöhnend zusammensackte, doch als Frodo sich verzweifelt über ihn beugte, um ihn wieder aufzurichten, wurde er grob von Schagrat weggerissen. „Jetzt reicht es mir, ihr verblödeten Halblinge, ich habe genug von euren Spielchen!" Frodo blinzelte verstört. Der Uruk knurrte einen Moment lang gereizt und blickte Frodo schließlich grausam funkelnd an. „Ist auch egal, dann werden wir den hier eben zurücklassen und nur dich mitnehmen. Ich werde es Kankra schon erklären, und eine halbe Beute ist besser als gar keine. Dieser elende Wurm hier krepiert sowieso über kurz oder lang. Und damit es auch sicher ist, werde ich jetzt persönlich dafür sorgen."

Er zückte seinen Dolch und ging langsam auf Sam zu, aber Frodo stellte sich ihm verzweifelt in den Weg. „Bitte, das darfst du nicht tun..." Doch der Uruk stieß Frodo brutal zu Boden und griff entschlossen nach Sam, der sich vor Schwäche kaum wehrte. „Nein!", schrie Frodo in höchster Not und klammerte sich panisch am Bein des Riesen fest. Er war halb wahnsinnig vor Angst um seinen Freund und konnte nur schluchzend flehen: „Schagrat, ich bitte dich, tu das nicht, laß ihn am Leben, bitte..." Der Uruk war einen Augenblick lang verblüfft über Frodos Verhalten, doch dann schüttelte er ihn knurrend  ab und herrschte ihn drohend an: „Was für ein Spiel ist das hier? Sage mir sofort, warum du dich so komisch benimmst, anstatt froh zu sein, dass ich ihn und nicht dich abmurkse." Frodo schluckte und konnte nur ganz schlicht erklären: „Weil er mein Freund ist." Offensichtlich verärgerte Schagrat diese Antwort, denn er riss Frodo direkt vor sein wütend verzerrtes Gesicht und brüllte: „Das ist Blödsinn, verkaufe mich nicht für dumm, du widerliche kleine Ratte!" Damit ließ er den Hobbit unsanft zu Boden fallen, wo er weinend und zitternd liegen blieb.

Die anderen Orks kicherten hämisch, bis Schagrat sie anfuhr: „Seid sofort still, ihr Würmer, sonst verfüttere ich euch auch noch an Kankra." Er wandte sich ab und brummte eine Weile unschlüssig vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich drehte er sich wieder zu Frodo um und verkündete: „Dieser kranke Halbling ist eine Last. Wir werden ihn hier zurücklassen und nur dich mitnehmen. Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen, da er sowieso in ein paar Stunden tot ist. Also komm jetzt weiter!" Frodo war am Boden zerstört, und doch glomm ein Funken Hoffnung in ihm, dass Sam auf diese Weise vielleicht noch eine Chance hatte. Unter dem Vorwand, sich von seinem Freund verabschieden zu wollen, gelang es Frodo, heimlich etwas linderndes Königskraut unter Sams Hemd zu stecken, bevor er wieder hochgezerrt wurde. 

Weiter ging die qualvolle Reise, und um seine Todesangst zu unterdrücken, klammerte sich Frodo verzweifelt an den Gedanken, dass die anderen hoffentlich nahe genug waren, um Sam noch rechtzeitig finden zu können. Einzig diese lichtvolle Vision gab ihm Kraft und hielt ihn ruhig. Schagrat wurde nicht schlau aus diesem rätselhaften Halbling und ärgerte sich über jeden Gedanken, den er an ihn verschwendete. Doch irgendwann riss ihm der Geduldsfaden und er knurrte Frodo gereizt an: „Wieso bist du so still, Winzling? Hast du denn überhaupt keine Angst?" Der Hobbit entgegnete gefasst: „Doch, Schagrat, ich habe große Angst, denn ich habe furchtbare Erinnerungen an Kankra. Jedoch tröstet mich der Gedanke, dass Sam ihr nun entkommen ist. Und wenn Kankra mein Schicksal ist, werde ich es hinnehmen müssen, egal wieviel Angst ich davor habe." Schagrat brummte nur unwillig über diesen vermeintlichen Blödsinn, doch dann fauchte er Frodo warnend an: „Ich weiß nicht, was du im Schilde führst, du halbe Portion, und das ärgert mich gewaltig. Treibe es lieber nicht zu weit, denn um die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde ich dich lieber selbst fressen, wenn du nicht ausgerechnet für Kankra gedacht wärst. Hast du das verstanden?" Frodo nickte ängstlich und sagte nichts mehr.

Als dem Hobbit endlich eine Pause vergönnt war, ließ er sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken und war bald fest eingeschlafen. Die Orks hielten derweil blutige Mahlzeit und verschlangen alles, was sie unterwegs erwischt hatten, und so hatte Frodo Glück, dass er ihnen nicht bei ihrem grausigen Gelage zusehen musste. Bald wollte Schagrat den Hobbit wieder antreiben, aber er zögerte verwirrt, als er ihn im Schlaf lächeln sah. Als er Frodo schließlich unsanft anstieß, fuhr dieser erschrocken zusammen, und das Lächeln verschwand. „Los, komm weiter, kleine Ratte." Frodo kam zitternd auf die Beine, weil ihn schließlich doch der Mut zu verlassen drohte und die Angst wieder von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Doch unerbittlich wurde er vorwärts getrieben.

Nach einem weiteren Tag hatte Schagrat endlich genug von der langsamen Gangart des Hobbits. „Das reicht jetzt, du lahme Schnecke. Du willst doch wohl nicht, dass Kankra inzwischen verhungert." Er lachte brüllend über seinen eigenen Witz und packte den Hobbit, um ihn wie ein Beutetier über seine rechte Schulter zu legen. Frodo ließ die Prozedur willenlos über sich ergehen, hatte er doch ohnehin nicht die geringste Chance, sich gegen die finstere Übermacht der Orks zu wehren. Während Schagrat ihn trug, ergab sich der Hobbit seiner lähmenden Hilflosigkeit, die ihm jedoch half, seine furchtbare Angst und Verzweiflung ein wenig zu betäuben.

Auf diese Weise vergingen die nächsten Tage, in denen Frodo sich immer stärker mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden schien. Von seinen Freunden war nirgends eine Spur zu entdecken. Vielleicht waren sie ja aufgehalten worden, weil sie Sam gefunden hatten. Doch eigentlich glaubte Frodo nicht mehr daran, zu sehr hatte er sich inzwischen der Hoffnungslosigkeit ergeben. Wenigstens ließen die Orks ihn jetzt in Ruhe. In der Tat hatten sie aufgehört, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit herumzustoßen, stellte der Hobbit fest. Warum das allerdings so war, konnte er nicht ausmachen. Denn eigentlich lag es zu sehr in ihrer Natur, sich an der Angst ihrer Opfer zu weiden. Hatte Schagrat es ihnen vielleicht untersagt? Frodo ließ diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder fallen, da er ihm doch ziemlich abwegig erschien.

Endlich erreichten die Orks die Tiefen des Düsterwaldes und eilten nun ohne weitere Rast zur Behausung der Riesenspinne. Schagrat setzte seinen Gefangenen vor dem Eingang der Höhle ab, um ihn lieber zu fesseln, bevor er ihn seiner Herrin übergeben würde. Doch kaum hatte Frodo die schwarze Öffnung im Felsen erblickt, da überrollte ihn die grausige Erinnerung an seine erste Begegnung mit Kankra, und er verlor völlig die Fassung. Panisch versuchte er wegzulaufen, was vollkommen sinnlos war, denn Schagrat hatte ihn fest im Griff. Dafür begann der Hobbit plötzlich aus Leibeskräften zu schreien und um sich zu treten mit aller Kraft, die er jetzt noch aufbringen konnte. Natürlich war er körperlich nicht in der Lage, sich gegen den Riesen zu behaupten, der ihn jetzt an den Armen packte, doch reichte sein Ausbruch, um den Uruk für einen Moment zu verblüffen. Schagrat schien nachzugrübeln, was er wohl mit diesem wild tobenden Wesen anfangen sollte.

Frodo versuchte noch immer, sich schreiend aus dem Griff des Uruks zu winden, der ihn jedoch plötzlich hinter ein dichtes Gebüsch schleifte, offenbar, um den hämischen Blicken der anderen Orks zu entkommen. Dort begann Schagrat, den Hobbit heftig zu schütteln, um ihn wieder zu sich zu bringen, und brüllte ihn zornig an: „Sei endlich still, du verdammte Ratte!" Doch gleichzeitig drückte er ihm eine kleine Flasche mit einer schwärzlichen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Augenblicklich verstummte Frodo und blickte den Uruk statt dessen verstört an. Schagrat knurrte leise: „Das wird dir helfen, damit es schneller geht. Du brauchst dann nicht so lange zu leiden, wie sie es wohl gern hätte. Doch mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun. Also trinke es lieber, wenn du mich fragst." In seiner Verwirrung nahm Frodo einen großen Schluck und musste sofort husten, jedoch spürte er im selben Moment, dass er plötzlich ruhiger und teilnahmsloser wurde.

Schagrat brachte den Hobbit, der sich jetzt nicht mehr wehrte, tief in die Höhle hinein. Er folgte verzweigten Gängen, bis er eine riesige Grotte erreichte, in die durch eine winzige Öffnung an der Decke ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fiel, so dass Frodo verschwommene Schatten erkennen konnte. Der Uruk legte ihn in der Mitte der Grotte auf den kalten Steinboden, und der Hobbit war inzwischen so apathisch, dass er einfach reglos liegen blieb. Er sah, dass Schagrat sich tief verbeugte und hörte ihn rufen: „Ich habe deinen Auftrag erfüllt. Der andere ist leider unterwegs krepiert, doch der hier wird es auch tun, wo er dir doch damals entkommen ist. Er ist es nämlich, den du schon einmal in deinen Klauen hattest."

Ein grauenvolles Zischen und Rasseln ertönte als Antwort, und die riesige Spinne kam langsam aus einem Seitengang gekrochen. Da war sie, Kankra, die Herrin der Finsternis dieser Höhle, so riesig und furchterregend, dass selbst Schagrat vor ihrem Anblick erschauerte. Eines ihrer acht haarigen Beine zog sie hinkend nach, wohl ein Überbleibsel der Wunde, die ihr Sam in Cirith Ungol beigebracht hatte. Sie zischte durchdringend, denn offenbar war sie verärgert darüber, dass ihr diese Beute nun auf immer entgangen war. Doch da war ja noch der andere, den sie damals gar schon in ihre klebrigen Fäden eingesponnen hatte, und der ihr dann doch noch durch eine Laune des Schicksals entwischt war. Sie kroch zielstrebig auf Frodo zu und stellte sich direkt über ihn, um ihre hilflose Beute erst einmal in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

Durch ihr Zischen aufgeschreckt, schien Frodo plötzlich aus seiner Betäubung zu erwachen und versuchte panisch vor ihr wegzukriechen. Doch Krankra setzte ihm eine ihrer scharfen Klauen auf die Brust und hielt ihn so mühelos am Boden fest. Langsam kam sie mit ihrem Giftstachel näher an Frodos Hals heran, und obwohl es völlig sinnlos war, hob der Hobbit seinen rechten Arm, um sich vor dem gefährlichen Stachel zu schützen. Kankra riss ihm mit einer anderen Klaue den Arm auf, aber der Schmerz war nicht so schlimm, wie der Hobbit es erwartet hätte. Offenbar wirkte Schagrats Trank betäubend auf all seine Sinne. Dafür konnte er jedoch nicht klar denken, und schließlich gab er erschöpft auf und schloss hilflos die Augen in Erwartung eines hoffentlich schmerzlosen Endes. Doch im nächsten Moment vernahm Frodo einen brüllenden Aufschrei von Schagrat, gefolgt von Krankras drohendem Zischen. Er spürte noch, wie er grob hochgerissen wurde, und dann gar nichts mehr. Er war ohnmächtig geworden.

Kapitel 2 

Als Frodo wieder zu sich kam, war es tiefe Nacht. Er lag unter einem Baum, und jemand hatte ihn in ein paar zerfetzte Lumpen gehüllt. Der Hobbit hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen von dem Orktrank. Plötzlich griff im Dunkeln jemand nach seinem Arm, und er erkannte den riesigen Uruk neben sich. Frodo schrie vor Angst auf, doch Schagrat hielt ihm sofort den Mund zu, und seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Wage es nicht zu schreien, du Wurm, oder es war das letzte Mal!" Frodo nickte schnell, und der Uruk ließ ihn knurrend los und wandte sich wieder seinem Arm zu. Frodo beobachtete irritiert, wie Schagrat ein schmutziges Tuch mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit tränkte und damit über die von Kankra gerissene Wunde strich. Der Hobbit zuckte vor brennendem Schmerz zusammen, hielt jedoch still. Als der Uruk anschließend den Arm ungeschickt mit ein paar Lumpen verband, hielt es Frodo nicht mehr aus. „Was ist passiert, wo ist Kankra, wieso bin ich hier?" „Halt den Mund!", fauchte Schagrat, ohne Frodo anzusehen und setzte seine Tätigkeit fort. Da bemerkte Frodo, dass auch der Uruk verletzt war, seine linke Schulter war blutverkrustet. Allerdings schien er keinen Schmerz zu verspüren.

Der Hobbit war verwirrter denn je und konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Uruk abwenden. Schagrat spürte den fragenden Blick und funkelte Frodo wiederum wütend an. „Was gibt es da zu glotzen, du kleine Ratte?" Aber Frodo ließ sich diesmal nicht beirren. „Warum hast du mich vor Kankra gerettet? Bitte, sag es mir." Doch Schagrats Knurren hatte wieder eine gefährliche Schärfe angenommen, und statt einer Antwort schlug er Frodo so hart ins Gesicht, dass er ihn sofort in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurückschickte. Er sprang brüllend auf und begann wie im Wahn Äste von den umstehenden Bäumen zu reißen. Dann packte er den leblosen Hobbit, hob ihn hoch über seinen Kopf, um ihn am nächstgelegenen Felsen zu zerschmettern und... hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Wie unter einem Bann legte er Frodo fast sanft ins Gras zurück und bedeckte ihn wieder mit den Lumpen. Dann versorgte er seine eigene Wunde, und dabei schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er sich zuerst um den verletzten Halbling gekümmert hatte, um eine wertlose Ratte aus dem Auenland, die kaum groß genug für ein ordentliches Uruk-Frühstück war. Der Gedanke ließ ihn wieder wütend werden, und er nahm Frodos Kopf in seine große Pranke und dachte: Was wäre das hier schon, nur eine kleine Drehung, knacks und vorbei. Aber wo bliebe da der Spaß, wenn das Würmchen gar nichts davon spüren würde. Also vielleicht später... Statt dessen hob er den Hobbit wieder hoch und setzte sich in Bewegung in eine Richtung, die sie weiter von Kankras Höhle und den anderen Orks wegbrachte.

Als Frodo das nächste Mal erwachte, stöhnte er auf vor Schmerz, denn Schagrats Schlag war alles andere als eine Ohrfeige gewesen. Der Uruk kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern hielt dem Hobbit statt dessen ein Stück rohes Fleisch vor die Nase. Frodos Magen verkrampfte sich sofort, und er schüttelte unendlich vorsichtig den Kopf, um den cholerischen Riesen nicht wieder zu verärgern. „Bitte, ich kann das nicht essen..." Diesmal blieb Schagrat gelassen. „Dann habe ich eben mehr davon, und von mir aus kannst du vor Hunger krepieren." Frodo war in der Tat ganz schwach vor Hunger, also wagte er sich behutsam weiter vor. „Ich wollte nicht undankbar sein, es ist nur, ich vertrage solche Nahrung einfach nicht. Aber es gibt in der Nähe sicher Pilze und Beeren, und wenn du mir erlauben würdest, mir ein paar zu suchen..." Schagrat verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Du gehst mir gewaltig auf die Nerven wie ein lästiger Floh. Also troll dich und such dir deinen Rattenfraß zusammen, aber verschone mich mit deinen Reden." Frodo stand langsam auf. „Ich werde auch bestimmt nicht weglaufen." Schagrat lachte hämisch. „Von mir aus kannst du bis nach Hause laufen, ist mir egal. Ich habe sowieso keine Verwendung mehr für dich, und wir sind inzwischen ohnehin schon ein ganzes Stück in Richtung Auenland weitergekommen."

Frodo erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und vergaß schlagartig seinen Hunger. „Wir sind auf dem Weg ins Auenland?", rief er aus, doch im selben Moment sprang der Uruk wie ein Raubtier auf die Füße und setzte zum Sprung an. Frodo hob beschwichtigend die Hände und flüsterte panisch: „Ist schon gut, tut mir leid." Schagrat setzte sich wieder auf den Boden, doch sein funkelnder Blick sagte Frodo, dass er sich mit jedem weiteren Wort sicher wieder Kopfschmerzen, wenn nicht gar Knochenbrüche einhandeln würde. 

Aber er musste jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzen. Mit dem hobbittypischen Mut der Verzweiflung ging er ganz langsam auf den Uruk zu, der Frodos Verhalten mit sichtlicher Verwirrung zur Kenntnis nahm. Der Hobbit blieb dicht vor Schagrat stehen und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm. Schagrat zuckte zusammen, als hätte Frodo ihn mit glühender Lava berührt, und fletschte knurrend die Zähne. Frodo zitterte vor Angst, ließ seine Hand jedoch liegen und blickte dem Uruk unverwandt in die Augen. Schagrat hielt seinen Blick fest, doch in seinen Augen glomm ein dunkles Feuer, ein Vulkan, der jeden Augenblick wieder auszubrechen drohte. Die Spannung wurde unerträglich.

Frodos Stimme war nur ein flehendes Flüstern, um den Vulkan zu besänftigen. „Warum tust du das? Bitte, ich möchte dich doch nur verstehen." „Es gibt nichts zu verstehen, laß mich in Ruhe!" grunzte Schagrat und schüttelte unwirsch Frodos Hand ab. „Du hast Schmerzen", sagte Frodo leise, „und ich würde dir gern helfen, wenn ich kann." Der Uruk schüttelte fast belustigt den Kopf. „Du redest nur Blödsinn, Würmchen, denn die Uruk-hai spüren kaum Schmerzen, wenn sie verwundet werden und sind nicht solche Wimmerlinge wie deine verweichlichte Rasse." Frodo versuchte es noch einmal. „Ich meine nicht die Wunde, die dir wahrscheinlich Kankra beigebracht hat. Es ist deine Seele, die leidet..."

Er wusste nicht, was es diesmal war, aber der verletzte Riese war selbst für einen Hobbit zu schnell. Er griff blitzartig nach Frodo, riss ihn zu Boden, setzte ihm ein Knie auf die Brust und legte seine Pranke um Frodos Hals. Dem Hobbit blieb die Luft weg, und er hatte das Gefühl, zerquetscht zu werden. Er konnte nur mühsam keuchen, solange er noch Atem hatte. Der Uruk über ihm hatte einen riesigen Stein vom Boden aufgenommen und drohend die andere Hand erhoben. Die Zeit wurde knapp.

Frodo spielte um sein Leben, denn Schagrat war unberechenbar in seiner ungezähmten Wildheit. Der Hobbit konnte vor Schmerzen und Luftmangel kaum sprechen. „Tu es jetzt, wenn du mich töten willst... aber was ist dann? Willst du zurück gehen in den Düsterwald und es erklären? Glaubst du, Kankra und deine Orks würden verstehen, was du getan hast? Bitte, Schagrat, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!" Der Uruk lockerte seinen Griff um Frodos Kehle, zielte aber weiter mit dem Stein auf seinen Kopf. Frodo verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Du zerquetschst mich!" Aber dabei ließ sich Schagrat nicht erweichen. „Sag, was du zu sagen hast, du dreckige Ratte von einem Halbling, und wenn ich dich zerquetsche, bevor du fertig bist, dann hast du eben Pech gehabt."

Frodo fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen die Riesenkräfte eines Uruk-hai. Ihm wurde übel vor Schmerzen, Schagrats Gewicht auf seiner Brust musste ihn jeden Augenblick zermalmen. Das Schlimmste war, dass er in diesem Zustand keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte... „Frodo, mein Name ist Frodo", redete er einfach drauflos. In der Miene des Uruks spiegelte sich ein Hauch von Unsicherheit. „Was? Was soll das?" Frodo keuchte gequält. „Ganz einfach, ich heiße nämlich nicht kleine Ratte oder Wurm oder halbe Portion, versuche es mit Frodo, das wäre mal ein Anfang..." Auf jeden Fall erreichte er damit, dass Schagrat für einen Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht war, was ihm allerdings nur kurzen Aufschub gewährte. 

Der Uruk wurde gleich wieder zornig, und er riss an Frodos Haaren, dass dem Hobbit schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an Frodos und brummte mit bedrohlicher Ruhe: „Schluss mit den Spielchen. Die Zeit ist um. Wenn du mir nur einen einzigen wirklich guten Grund nennen kannst, warum du mir helfen willst, dann reiße ich dich vielleicht nicht in Stücke. Kannst du das nicht, werde ich dir den Schädel einschlagen und mich ein für allemal von dieser Plage befreien. Und komme mir nicht mit Dankbarkeit, weil Kankra dich nicht gefressen hat, denn ich glaube nicht an Dankbarkeit. Du hast nur eine Chance, also überlege dir genau, was du jetzt von dir gibst. Warum hast du gesagt, dass du mir helfen willst?" Frodo war totenbleich im Gesicht, als er mit letzter Kraft flüsterte: „Weil die Uruk-hai einmal Elben waren, die schönsten und reinsten aller Lebewesen..."

Kapitel 3 

Schagrat ließ langsam den Stein sinken. Er nahm sein Knie von der Brust des Hobbits und schüttelte ihn unsanft aus seiner Benommenheit, um ihn wieder zum Atmen zu bringen. Frodo nahm einen gierigen Atemzug und rieb sich die schmerzhaft gequetschten Rippen. Als das Flimmern vor seinen Augen nachließ, sah er, dass der Uruk immer noch neben ihm am Boden kauerte, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen. Er schien vielmehr ganz tief nach innen gekehrt zu sein. Frodo wagte es nicht, ihn anzusprechen oder sich anderweitig bemerkbar zu machen. Endlich wandte ihm Schagrat wieder seinen Blick zu. Keine Wut, kein Zorn, keine Wildheit lagen darin, nur eine große Müdigkeit, so schien es Frodo. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Halbling, denn ich bin ein Verdammter!" Darauf wandte er sich wieder ab und stand auf, aber für einen Moment schien ihn all seine Kraft verlassen zu haben, denn er stand nur unsicher auf seinen Füßen. „Warte, Schagrat", rief Frodo und erhob sich mühsam. Der Uruk hatte ihm noch immer den Rücken zugekehrt. Frodo sprach leise und eindringlich: „Du bist kein Verdammter. Das ist nicht wahr, Schagrat, ich habe gespürt, dass du noch einen elbischen Funken in dir hast. Warum sonst hättest du mir helfen sollen? Laß dich nicht von dem zerstören, was Sauron aus dir gemacht hat. Du kannst ein anderes Leben geschenkt bekommen, wenn du nur daran glaubst." 

Doch der Augenblick der Ruhe war vorbei. Der Uruk fuhr herum und brüllte wieder wie ein Tier. „Du verdammte Missgeburt, was hast du vor? Was für ein elender Zauber ist das, den du über mich verhängt hast. Denn alles, was geschehen ist, seit du meinen Weg gekreuzt hast, habe ich gegen meinen Willen getan, du widerlicher kleiner Teufel!"

Doch in diesem Augenblick verlor auch Frodo die Fassung und schrie ihn völlig entnervt an: „Natürlich hast du das gegen deinen Willen getan, die dämliches Ungetüm, denn du hast doch gar keinen eigenen Willen. Du hast immer nur fremden Mächten gedient. Wie wäre es, wenn du endlich mal für dich selbst denken würdest? Du willst Macht haben? Du kannst dich ja nicht mal entscheiden, ob du mich erschlagen, in Stücke reißen, fressen oder lieber am Leben lassen willst. Und weißt du was, ich bin es leid, immer Angst vor deinem nächsten Ausbruch zu haben. Ja, ich habe Angst vor dir, weil mein Leben in deiner Nähe in ständiger Gefahr ist, völlig abhängig von deinen unberechenbaren Launen. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, also vielleicht könntest du einfach Bescheid sagen, wenn du dich endlich entschieden hast, was..." Er hielt mitten im Satz inne, als er sah, wie Schagrat langsam sein Kampfschwert aufhob und auf ihn zukam. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte Frodo ihn an, als hätte ein Kaninchen eine Schlange erblickt. Der Schreck lähmte seine Glieder und er konnte sich keinen Millimeter rühren. Doch der Uruk blieb drei Schritte vor ihm stehen und knurrte nur: „Ich werde auf die Jagd gehen. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und du bist verschwunden, wenn ich wiederkomme." Er verschwand im dämmrigen Licht des Waldes und ließ Frodo einfach allein zurück.

Frodo zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Herz raste. Vor plötzlicher Schwäche wegen des eben durchlittenen Schreckens gaben seine Beine nach und er sackte kraftlos zu Boden. Er weinte vor Erschöpfung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Es war purer Wahnsinn gewesen, einen Uruk auf diese Weise herauszufordern. Er hatte einfach nicht nachgedacht, weil seine Nerven blank lagen. Oder war es vielleicht doch kein Wahnsinn? Frodo versuchte, klar zu denken. Hatte er vielleicht instinktiv das Richtige getan? Schagrat hatte ihn immerhin nicht mit dem Schwert geköpft. Aber Frodo erkannte seufzend, dass das vielleicht gar nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht hatte Schagrat gar nicht richtig verstanden, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte. Manchmal bezweifelte er, dass ein Uruk überhaupt irgendetwas begreifen würde. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ihm Schagrat jetzt zum zweiten Mal die Chance gegeben zu entkommen. Warum lief er nicht einfach los? Selbst wenn es sich Schagrat inzwischen anders überlegt hatte, hätte ein einzelner Uruk wohl kaum die Chance, einen flinken Hobbit im dichten Unterholz einzufangen. Mit etwas Glück würde er es in einer Woche bis nach Bruchtal schaffen, nachdem die Straßen nicht mehr so gefährlich waren wie zu Saurons Zeiten. Und wenn jemand etwas über Sams Schicksal wissen würde, dann dort. Außerdem mussten doch die anderen in der Nähe und längst auf seiner Fährte sein. Frodo stand entschlossen auf... und setzte sich wieder hin. 

Warum konnte er es nicht tun? Wieso kam es ihm wie Verrat vor, wenn er jetzt gehen würde? Doch er kannte die Antwort längst. Weil dieser Uruk von nun an ein Ausgestoßener sein würde, völlig allein und von Feinden umgeben, denn die Uruks waren überall in Mittelerde verhasst. Er konnte nirgends hin, denn ein Zurück gab es für ihn nicht. Frodo fühlte, wie Mitleid in ihm aufstieg. Er seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, weil er sich hilflos und überfordert fühlte. Dieses Gefühl kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Wieso bin ich bloß nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt, dachte er verzweifelt, ich hätte das alles nicht mehr erleiden müssen. Gleich darauf rief er sich wütend zur Ordnung, denn ihm fiel ein, dass sie Sam so oder so erwischt hätten, ob er da gewesen wäre oder nicht, und ohne ihn wäre es für Sam viel schlimmer geworden. Er schämte sich seiner egoistischen Gedanken. Doch plötzlich schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass Schagrat vielleicht gar nicht wiederkommen würde. Wieso sollte er? Aber schließlich hatte er ihn bis hierher gebracht, den halben Weg zurück nach Hause. Und trotzdem, Gollum würde es ihm nicht danken, er würde ihn verraten. Frodo zuckte zusammen. Wieso Gollum? Er erschrak, als er merkte, wohin ihn seine Gedanken geführt hatten. Woran rührte seine Erinnerung? Frodo ließ sich erschöpft in das feuchte Gras sinken, krampfhaft bemüht, die wirren Bilder zu verjagen, und fiel kurz darauf in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Kapitel 4 

Er erwachte mitten in der Nacht, als er Schagrat zurückkommen hörte. „Du bist also noch da, Winzling", stellte der Uruk nüchtern fest, als er ein totes Reh auf den Boden warf und sich daran machte, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Frodo beobachtete ihn erstaunt. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen gefährlich, mitten in der Nacht Feuer zu machen?" Schagrat knurrte unwirsch, was der Hobbit schon fast gewohnheitsmäßig zur Kenntnis nahm. „Hör mal, Würmchen, ich denke, du kriegst kein rohes Fleisch hinunter. Aber wenn du willst, dann zeige mir ruhig, wie du das Vieh hier ohne Feuer braten kannst, großer Hexenmeister!" Frodo runzelte die Stirn, weil er nicht genau ausmachen konnte, ob dieser Satz scherzhaft gemeint sein sollte oder ob Schagrat schon wieder verärgert war. Vorsichtshalber entschied er sich für die zweite Möglichkeit und beschloss, vorerst nichts mehr zu sagen. Dafür sah er dem Uruk weiter interessiert zu, wie er sich mühte, das Feuer in Gang zu bringen, denn Uruks waren nicht unbedingt bekannt dafür, dass sie sich viel aus Feuer machten, wo sie nun mal am liebsten rohes Fleisch aßen. Aber als Schagrat schließlich sein Schwert nahm und begann, das Reh brutal in große, blutige Stücke zu hauen, bekam Frodo eine Gänsehaut und wandte angewidert den Blick ab. Seufzend erkannte er, dass sich die Begriffe ‚orkisch' und ‚ästhetisch' wirklich in keinerlei Zusammenhang miteinander bringen ließen, schon gar nicht beim Essen. So etwas musste jeden Hobbit schütteln!

„Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, kleine Kröte?" Frodo schnaufte verärgert, da er ja als Hobbit jede Form von Unhöflichkeit ohnehin ablehnte. Kleine Kröte, das war ja mal was Neues. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es diesmal nicht böse gemeint war. Aber er wollte es genau wissen, nahm deshalb all seinen Mut zusammen und erwiderte: „Nein, du großes tollpatschiges Ungeheuer, aber ich habe übelsten Hunger, also sieh gefälligst zu, dass du das Essen fertig bekommst!" Er hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, denn sicher würde sich Schagrat gleich wieder auf ihn stürzen oder ihn gar gleich ins Feuer werfen. Doch statt dessen zuckte Frodo erschrocken zusammen, als er den Uruk plötzlich in dröhnendes Lachen ausbrechen hörte. „Na, sieh mal einer an, du kannst ja auch normal reden, wer hätte das gedacht." Frodo schüttelte sich innerlich, weil es ihm gelungen war, Schagrats Eis für einen Moment zu brechen, indem er sich der Ausdrucksweise eines Orks bedient hatte. Bei den Valar, was würde als nächstes kommen? Aber wenigstens war das im Moment wirklich die angenehmere Lösung. Frodo seufzte ergeben.

Die nächste Stunde sah den riesigen Uruk und den kleinen Hobbit einträchtig am Feuer sitzen und essen, als wäre es immer so gewesen. Niemand störte ihre Ruhe. Natürlich verschlang Schagrat seinen Anteil roh und blutig, aber Frodo trug es mit Fassung, denn er war selbst so ausgehungert, dass es ihm im Moment völlig egal war, was der Uruk tat oder nicht tat. Doch als Frodos dringendstes Bedürfnis nach Nahrung befriedigt war, begann er wieder fieberhaft nachzudenken. Irgendetwas musste geschehen, aber was? 

Schagrat bemerkte Frodos angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck und grunzte: „Dir ist wohl schlecht geworden von dem Fraß!" Frodo stöhnte innerlich über die ‚Sensibilität' des Uruks, riss sich aber zusammen. Er musste es noch einmal versuchen, und er wusste, dass es schwierig sein würde. „Schagrat, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen nach Bruchtal gehen?" Die Augen des Uruks verengten sich sofort misstrauisch. „Wozu sollte das gut sein?" Frodo sprach weiter: „Dort sind Elben, die dir vielleicht helfen können, damit du..." Schagrat fauchte warnend wie eine Wildkatze, doch Frodo ließ sich diesmal nicht beirren und seine Stimme wurde schärfer. „Verdammt, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu, ohne gleich zu explodieren, kriegst du das hin?" Schagrat knurrte immer noch unterschwellig, doch als der Hobbit unwirsch die Hand hob, ließ ihn das verstummen. Frodo war einen Moment verblüfft über die Wirkung dieser einfachen Geste, hatte aber keine Zeit, jetzt weiter darüber nachzusinnen. 

„Jetzt versuche doch wenigstens einmal nachzudenken. Was willst du denn tun? Du musst doch irgendwo hin. Oder willst du allein durch die Wälder streifen, bis deine Orkbrüder dich finden?" „Ich habe keine Brüder, aber wenn diese Dummköpfe auftauchen, werde ich schon mit ihnen fertig", unterbrach ihn Schagrat, und seine Augen begannen wieder zu glühen, „und was geht es dich an, warum kümmert es dich überhaupt?" Frodo blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Ich fühle mich für dich verantwortlich, weil du es mir zu verdanken hast, dass du jetzt in dieser Lage bist..." Schagrat lachte bitter. „Du redest wieder wirres Zeug, Schwachkopf, und scheinbar hast du vergessen, dass ich es war, der dich erst zu Kankra gebracht hat." „Nein, Schagrat, das habe ich nicht vergessen, aber das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Alles ist jetzt anders." Der Uruk war wieder irritiert. „Denkst du, ich falle darauf herein und weiß nicht, dass du dich dafür rächen wirst, wenn du erst wieder deine Leute um dich hast? Hältst du mich für so dumm?" Frodo seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war hoffnungslos. 

Doch bevor er aufgab, fiel ihm ein, dass Schagrat ihm eine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet hatte, oder anders ausgedrückt, Frodo konnte sich noch ziemlich genau an die schlagkräftige Antwort des Uruks erinnern, und die Erinnerung daran jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Doch zäh, wie Hobbits nun einmal sind, wagte er es schließlich doch, Schagrat noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. „Und willst du mir inzwischen sagen, warum du mich eigentlich vor Kankra gerettet hast?" Der Uruk ballte augenblicklich seine riesigen Pranken zu Fäusten und fletschte seine Zähne zu einer grausigen Grimasse. Frodo duckte sich in Erwartung eines fürchterlichen Schlages. Doch statt dessen sprang Schagrat brüllend auf und fing an, rasend wie ein wildes Tier links und rechts Büsche aus dem Boden zu reißen. Frodo erbleichte bei diesem Anblick. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch offensichtlich litt der Uruk wirklich fürchterliche Qualen, wenn es um diese Frage ging. Vielleicht war ihm auch das von Sauron angezüchtet worden, dass jeder noch so winzige Gedanke an Mitgefühl ihm höllische Schmerzen verursachte. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wusste, dass er Schmerzen hatte, dass er gar nicht begreifen konnte, was man ihm angetan hatte. Denn er war ja einzig zu dem Zweck geschaffen worden, für einen dunklen Herrscher zu kämpfen und zu töten. Frodo empfand plötzlich überwältigendes Mitleid mit dieser gestörten Kreatur, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig unendlich hilflos, weil er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte.

In diesem Moment erinnerte sich der Uruk wieder an Frodo, und er stürzte wie ein Stier auf ihn zu. Frodo blinzelte vor Panik und versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch Schagrat griff nicht nach ihm, sondern schrie nur: „Was ist? Was glotzt du so, du verdammter kleiner Mistkäfer?" Frodo versuchte verzweifelt, den rasenden Uruk zu beruhigen. „Schagrat, es tut mir leid, ich werde dich nicht mehr fragen, ich verspreche es dir. Bitte sei mir nicht böse." Wie durch Zauberhand gelenkt, verebbte der Wutanfall des Ungetüms schlagartig, und Frodo atmete vorerst erleichtert auf, auch wenn seine Nerven zusehends angeschlagen waren. Das hier kostete ihn einfach zu viel Kraft. Wieder fühlte er sich klein und schwach gegen diese Übermacht des Bösen. Aber er konnte doch immer noch einfach gehen. Doch sofort schob Frodo diesen Gedanken als sinnlos beiseite. Er würde es nicht können, und er wusste es. Ihre beiden Schicksale waren inzwischen viel zu eng miteinander verknüpft...

Kapitel 5 

Als Frodo am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte er fest, dass der Uruk ihn während der Nacht schon wieder ein ganzes Stück weitergetragen hatte. Scheinbar mussten diese Geschöpfe nie wirklich schlafen, genau wie Elben. Doch der Hobbit konnte sich überhaupt nicht erklären, wieso er nichts davon gespürt hatte, er konnte doch in dieser unsicheren Lage unmöglich einen solch festen Schlaf haben. Waren das etwa besondere Fähigkeiten dieser großen Kampforks, jemanden in eine Art Trance und damit außer Gefecht zu setzen? Wenn es so wäre, wären sie doch den Elben wieder ähnlicher als die kleineren Höhlenorks. Trotzdem verursachte der Gedanke an die Möglichkeit einer solchen Gabe Frodo ein ziemliches Unbehagen, denn alles in allem war er Schagrats Gnade noch immer völlig ausgeliefert. Und doch tröstete ihn der Glaube, dass es ja vielleicht auch anders war, dass der elbische Funke in Schagrat erwachte und sich unmerklich weiter ausbreitete. Frodo klammerte sich seufzend an diese Vorstellung.

Der Uruk riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er verkündete, dass er wieder auf die Jagd gehen würde. Frodo nickte abwesend und war froh, seiner Gesellschaft für ein paar Stunden zu entkommen. Wieder schlichen sich Zweifel in sein Herz, ob das alles je zu etwas Vernünftigem führen würde. Er hatte noch immer keinen Schimmer, wie es mit Schagrat weitergehen sollte. Gleichzeitig machte er sich bittere Vorwürfe, weil er in den letzten Tagen so wenig an Sam gedacht hatte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, ob sein treuer Freund überlebt hatte. Es ging einfach so nicht weiter, er musste dringend etwas unternehmen. Schagrat schleppte wieder irgendeine blutige Masse heran, und Frodo wollte lieber nicht wissen, um was für ein Tier es sich handelte. Denn Uruks war ja jede Sorte Fleisch willkommen. Aber da Frodo großen Hunger hatte, waren Kompromisse wohl unvermeidlich. Der Hobbit unterdrückte tapfer einen Würgereiz.

Als das Feuer wieder entfacht war, sprach er den Riesen entschlossen an. „Schagrat, ich habe mir etwas überlegt. Ich muss unbedingt so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal, und wenn du wirklich nicht mitkommen willst, dann ist es wohl doch das Beste, wenn wir uns an der nächsten Abzweigung trennen. Denn ich kann nur dort auf dem schnellsten Wege etwas über das Schicksal meiner Freunde erfahren. Und ob du das verstehst oder nicht, das ist mir wirklich wichtig. Diese lange Ungewissheit ertrage ich einfach nicht länger..." „Jetzt mal schön mit der Ruhe, Würmchen," knurrte der Uruk dazwischen, „ich meine, du kommst mit mir viel schneller vorwärts als auf deinen eigenen komischen Füßen, oder wie sehe ich das?" Frodo wollte Schagrat nicht wieder erzürnen und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Das hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun, aber ich glaubte, dass dir der Gedanke an Bruchtal so gar nicht behagt. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob sie nicht vielleicht schon in der Nähe sind, und das könnte ja auch für dich gefährlich werden, wenn wir auf sie stoßen, denn sie können ja nicht wissen, dass...", er suchte eine ungefährliche Formulierung, „dass du mir vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so feindlich gesonnen bist." „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Schagrat wieder etwas schärfer. 

Frodo ließ diesen Gedanken fallen und bog schnell in eine andere Richtung. „Es ist nur, mich quält der Gedanke, dass ich nicht weiß, was aus Sam geworden ist..." „Wer ist Sam?" Frodo verdrehte die Augen, doch erklärte geduldig: „Sam, mein Freund, der andere Halbling, den ihr verschleppt hattet..." Der Uruk warf einen kleinen Stein nach Frodo, offensichtlich nicht, um ihn zu verletzen, sondern vielmehr war es wohl seine Art, ihn auf diese Weise aufmerken zu lassen. „Was hast du denn wieder für einen Krötendreck im Hirn, diese andere Ratte ist doch längst krepiert, hast du das vergessen?" Frodo widerstrebte es plötzlich sehr, weiter mit Schagrat darüber zu sprechen, trotzdem redete er weiter. „Das kannst du nicht wissen, vielleicht wurde er rechtzeitig gefunden und hat die richtige Medizin bekommen." „Blödsinn", geiferte der Uruk wieder, „er ist tot und verrottet und die Würmer haben ihn längst gefressen, hast du das kapiert?" Frodo erbleichte unter der grausig endgültigen Feststellung des Ungetüms und rang um seine Fassung. Leise sagte er: „Ich habe trotzdem noch Hoffnung..." Schagrat fletschte die Zähne. „Hoffnung? Was ist das?"

Frodo gab auf und ließ resigniert den Kopf sinken. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich dieser dunklen Macht entgegenzustellen, die ihm jeden hellen Lichtfunken aus der Seele zu pressen schien. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und wollte nichts mehr sehen und hören. Aber die Dunkelheit, die sich plötzlich auf sein Gemüt gelegt hatte, ließ ihn nicht aus ihren Krallen. Vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl, in einen gähnenden Abgrund zu stürzen. Schwindel und Übelkeit überrollten ihn, er zitterte und ihm brach kalter Schweiß aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz mit einer eisigen Zange zusammengepresst werden. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen und meinte zu ertrinken, denn unaufhörlich wurde er in die Tiefe gezogen. Unheimliche Stimmen und wildes Zischen drangen auf ihn ein. Dreckiger Dieb, Beutlin! Glühende Augen und überall Spinnweben. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Schwarze Schwingen, die über ihn hinweg fegten. Grauenvolle Schreie aus der Vergangenheit schienen sein Gehirn zu durchbohren, er kannte diese Schreie, diese gesichtslosen schwarzen Gestalten, die mit skelettartigen Klauen nach ihm griffen. Lasst mich in Ruhe, ich habe ihn nicht mehr... Doch die Klauen hielten ihn unerbittlich fest. Frodo schrie und weinte, als er verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch er wurde endlos weitergeschüttelt und würde sich sicher im nächsten Moment übergeben... Wieder eine Stimme, diesmal von ganz weit her, immer wieder... „Wach auf, verdammt, komm zu dir!" 

Frodo bekam plötzlich wieder Luft und hatte das Gefühl, empor gehoben zu werden. Er blinzelte benommen und versuchte den Nebel zu durchdringen, der ihm noch immer die Sicht nahm. Langsam begriff er, dass Schagrat ihn gepackt und hochgezogen hatte und ihn nun mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. „Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Frodo erinnerte sich wieder, wo er war, doch das beruhigte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er wollte nicht hier sein und versuchte verbissen, sich aus dem Griff des Uruks zu winden. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", kreischte er panisch. Schagrat ließ ihn verstört los und trollte sich brummend ans Feuer zurück. Frodo hingegen griff nach einem in der Nähe liegenden schmutzigen Fell, um sich schluchzend darunter zusammenzukauern. 

Er keuchte vor Schwäche, und sein Herz schlug immer noch wie wild. Trotzdem verspürte Frodo fürs erste eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass der Alptraum von ihm gewichen war, und langsam wurde er wieder ruhiger. Und erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, was Schagrat ihn gefragt hatte, und dem Hobbit stockte der Atem. Nur wagte er kaum zu hoffen, dass der undeutbare Ausdruck im Gesicht des Uruks so etwas wie Besorgnis gewesen sein könnte. Frodo wandte seinen Blick vorsichtig in Richtung Feuer und sah Schagrat dort reglos sitzen. Doch die Miene des Riesen war finsterer den je. Frodo fröstelte und zog das Fell enger um sich. Schließlich übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief erschöpft ein.

Er erwachte, als er die riesige Pranke des Uruks auf seiner Stirn fühlte. Frodo blinzelte verwirrt und setzte sich auf. Schagrat kniete neben ihm. „Hast du endlich ausgeschlafen, kleine Kröte?" Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete Schagrat die andere Hand und ließ etwas vor die Füße des Hobbits fallen. Es waren Pilze. Frodo blickte verwundert auf und sah Schagrat vorsichtshalber erst einmal nur fragend an. „Na, was glotzt du denn schon wieder wie ein Kaninchen, du musst doch Hunger haben, hast schließlich nach deinem Geschrei gestern nichts mehr gegessen, oder? Und wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, bist du doch ganz wild auf diesen Schneckenfraß!" Frodo lächelte vorsichtig. „Danke, Schagrat", sagte er leise. Doch der Uruk knurrte nur unwirsch. Natürlich, was sollte er auch sonst tun, dachte Frodo, er kann ja mit Dankbarkeit nichts anfangen. Nichtsdestotrotz gab sich der Hobbit dem warmen Gefühl hin, dass ihn plötzlich durchströmte.

Schagrat hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt, doch Frodo sprang auf und rief ihm hinterher: „Warte, ich muss dir etwas sagen." „Willst du mir wieder auf die Nerven gehen?", brummte der Riese, drehte sich jedoch zu Frodo um, um zu hören, was es gab. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern angeschrieen habe, doch es ging mir wirklich nicht gut", erklärte der Hobbit schlicht. „Und wenn schon, wen interessiert das?" „Dich hat es interessiert..." Schagrat war für einen Moment verblüfft und wollte wieder lospoltern. „Du redest schon wieder..." „...Blödsinn, kleine Kröte, ich weiß" fiel Frodo ihm ins Wort und beendete den Satz für ihn. Der Uruk war nun völlig aus dem Konzept, und da er nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte, nahm er einfach wieder sein Schwert vom Boden auf. Doch diesmal zuckte Frodo nicht zusammen. „Ich gehe wieder auf die Jagd, denn ich kann mich ja unmöglich von Schneckenfraß ernähren", grummelte Schagrat und stapfte zielstrebig los. Fast sah es wie eine Flucht aus. Doch bevor er im dichten Wald verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah den Hobbit dort stehen, breitbeinig, mit verschränkten Armen und einem unverkennbar verschmitzten Ausdruck im Gesicht, mit dem der Uruk natürlich so gar nichts anfangen konnte. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und verschwand im dichten Unterholz.

Frodo lächelte still vor sich hin, als der Uruk außer Sichtweite war. Er wusste plötzlich wieder, was Hoffnung war...

wird fortgesetzt...


	2. Teil 2

Kapitel 6 

Die nächsten zwei Tage brachten sie ein ganzes Stück näher an Bruchtal heran, allerdings benutzte Schagrat keine Straße, und so konnte Frodo nicht genau ausmachen, wo sie sich befanden. Im Moment kamen sie durch eine Gegend, in der es viele Höhlen gab, die wohl einmal von Trollen bewohnt gewesen waren. Jetzt jedoch lagen sie still und verlassen da. Doch so sehr sich der Hobbit auch wünschte, dass endlich Elben ihren Weg kreuzen würden, fragte er sich auf der anderen Seite immer besorgter, was wohl mit Schagrat geschehen würde, sollte es wirklich zu einer solchen Begegnung kommen. Frodo hätte sich die Haare raufen können. Er fühlte sich ohnehin den ganzen Tag über schon ziemlich niedergeschlagen, weil er mit Schagrat einfach nicht weiter kam, auch wenn sie sich sonst leidlich gut vertragen hatten, von den üblichen Höflichkeitsbezeugungen des Uruks einmal abgesehen. Doch Frodo hatte inzwischen gelernt, diese entsprechend zu parieren, indem er einfach Schagrats rüden Tonfall und seine ungehobelte Art nachahmte. Zwar ging dem Hobbit diese Methode kulturell ziemlich gegen den Strich, doch hatte er festgestellt, dass er den Uruk auf diese Weise sicherer in Schach hielt, und das war allemal besser, als sich weiter mit Prellungen und Blutergüssen herumzuquälen.

Diesmal waren sie am Tage unterwegs, und Frodo genoss es trotz seiner schlechten Stimmung, wieder selbst laufen zu können, denn seine Quetschungen und Blessuren verheilten gut, wobei die brennende Tinktur, die ihm der Uruk wieder auf die schmerzenden Stellen gestrichen hatte, einen erstaunlichen Anteil leistete. Nur der widerliche Geruch der schwarzen Flüssigkeit stellte Frodos Nase jedes Mal auf eine harte Probe, und er verkniff sich lieber die Frage, woraus dieses Gebräu denn gemacht sei. Da Uruks sich aufgrund ihres Daseinszweckes für Krieg und Kampf fast nur in ausdauerndem Laufschritt fortbewegten, hatte Schagrat jedoch bald genug davon, neben dem viel langsameren Hobbit herzutrotten. Ohne Vorwarnung packte er Frodo am Kragen und hob ihn auf seine Schultern. Frodo entschied im ersten Moment, dass das vielleicht gar nicht schlecht sei und er auf diese Weise nur umso schneller wieder bei seinen Freunden sein würde. Doch als der Uruk sich in Bewegung setzte, klammerte sich Frodo panisch an ihn und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hatte plötzlich das untrügliche Gefühl, völlig grün im Gesicht zu werden. Reiß dich zusammen, Frodo Beutlin, schalt er sich selbst, du hast ja wohl schon Schlimmeres überstanden.

Frodo brachte es schließlich irgendwie fertig, das Beben und Schaukeln zu verdrängen und verfiel statt dessen wieder in Grübeleien. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, musste er wohl einsehen, dass Schagrat einfach nicht die Fähigkeit hatte, sich eine Zukunft vorzustellen. Kampforks hatten keine Träume, Ziele oder Wünsche. Sie kannten nur Befehle. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach befehlen, sich eine Zukunft auszumalen, dachte Frodo bitter. Doch der Uruk würde sich wohl einfach nur dem stellen, was auf ihn zukam... und wahrscheinlich dabei getötet werden. Verdammter Sauron! Frodo fühlte sich hilfloser denn je, als plötzlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Aufgeregt klopfte er Schagrat auf die Schulter, was der Riese mit einem Brummen quittierte. „Da vorn ist ein See, da kannst du anhalten." „Wieso, bist du schon wieder müde, Winzling?" „Nein, du großer Tollpatsch, ich würde mich nur gern mal wieder richtig waschen." „Was ist denn das schon wieder für eine komische Idee?" Frodo stöhnte genervt auf: „Jetzt tu einfach, was ich dir sage, ja?" Der Uruk grummelte, „Na schön, wenn es dich glücklich macht", und Frodo kam nicht umhin zu staunen, dass Schagrat das Wort ‚glücklich' überhaupt kannte.

Der Riese setzte Frodo vorsichtiger ab, als dieser es ihm zugetraut hätte. Der Hobbit dankte ihm und begann sofort, sich auszuziehen. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne, weil Schagrat sich nicht rührte und ihn, wie es schien, nachdenklich betrachtete. „Was ist los?", fragte Frodo etwas unangenehm berührt. Der Uruk schnaufte: „Sag du es mir, halbe Portion, nicht dass es mich interessieren würde, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es dir den ganzen Tag schon wieder nicht so gut geht, du hast weniger geredet als sonst." Frodo war verblüfft. Schagrat hatte ein Gefühl und noch dazu ein richtiges! Frodos Wehmut war ihm nicht entgangen. War er am Ende doch fähig..., nein, nicht jetzt, entschied der Hobbit, denn er wollte einfach nur noch ins Wasser. „Ist schon gut, Schagrat, aber danke der Nachfrage." Der Uruk zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Ich muss dir ja nicht bei diesem Blödsinn zusehen, oder? Ich werde dann mal gehen und etwas zu beißen auftreiben. Gleich dort drüben ist auch eine Höhle, da kannst du dann auf mich warten." Damit entfernte er sich, und Frodo gestand sich ein, dass es ihm wirklich mehr als lieb war, dass Schagrat ihm ‚nicht dabei zusehen' wollte...

Der Hobbit fand die Höhle überraschend gemütlich, denn sie war trocken und windgeschützt. Frodo suchte Holz für ein Feuer zusammen und versuchte ein bisschen zu schlafen, bis Schagrat zurückkommen würde. Doch seine düstere Stimmung kehrte wieder. Nur das wunderbar warme und klare Wasser des Sees hatte ihn eine Weile davor behütet. Frodo dachte wieder an Sam und wünschte sich verzweifelt Galadriels Spiegel herbei, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Antworten dieses magischen Instruments mitunter ziemlich trügerisch waren. Nicht unbedingt eine Erinnerung, die sein Gemüt jetzt aufhellen konnte. Er verpasste beinahe Schagrats Rückkehr, so tief war er in seine Grübelei versunken. Doch der Uruk störte ihn vorerst nicht und kümmerte sich statt dessen um die Mahlzeit.

„Was ist jetzt, du schlecht gelaunter Wurm, hast du keinen Hunger?" „Nicht sehr, aber danke", murmelte Frodo und nahm geistesabwesend ein Stück Fleisch entgegen. Schagrat grunzte: „Jetzt komm schon, Winzling, willst du nicht noch etwas wachsen?" Frodo hatte zwar nicht recht Lust, sich im Augenblick auf solch ein orkwitziges Gespräch einzulassen, entschied aber, dass er der Höflichkeit halber Schagrat wenigstens beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten sollte. Doch als er sich dem Riesen zuwandte, verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft, noch bevor er überhaupt begriff, was er vor sich sah. Der Uruk hielt mitten im Kauen inne, als er bemerkte, wie der Hobbit starr vor Entsetzen das Stück Fleisch fallen ließ, langsam aufstand und kreideweiß in Richtung Wand zurückwich. Schagrat runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du denn? Bist du wieder krank?" Doch Frodo antwortete nicht und begann statt dessen unkontrolliert zu zittern und zu würgen. Er bot einen erbarmungswürdigen Anblick, wie er keuchend an der Höhlenwand Halt suchte und mit verstört aufgerissenen Augen etwas anstarrte, das neben dem Uruk auf dem Boden lag. Es waren unverkennbar arg zerrissene Kleidungsstücke, die nicht ihnen selbst gehörten. Schagrat folgte verwirrt Frodos Blick, winkte dann aber leichthin ab. „Ach das meinst du, nun hab mal keine Angst, Würmchen, es war kein Halbling, nur ein dämlicher Zwerg..."

Frodo brach stöhnend zusammen, seine Hände krallten sich in den kalten Steinboden und er glaubte, er würde nie wieder aufhören, sich zu übergeben. Undurchdringliche Schwärze verschleierte seinen Blick, und sein Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Er keuchte vor grauenvoller Übelkeit, die ihn in immer neuen Wellen überrollte. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er die Stimme des Uruks lamentieren: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, das Fleisch ist nicht mal roh, also was soll die Aufregung? Wenn du das nicht essen willst, dann sag es doch einfach. Verdammt, aus dir kann ja wirklich keiner schlau werden..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Frodo war schreiend aufgesprungen und stürzte sich in wahnsinniger Raserei auf den völlig verblüfften Riesen. Mit nie gekannter Wut trommelten seine Fäuste auf Schagrat ein, obwohl das völlig sinnlos war, und seine kreischende Stimme überschlug sich. „Du wahnsinniges Ungeheuer, du grausame, elende Kreatur, wie konntest du das tun, warum nur, warum..." Seine Worte gingen in ein lautes Schluchzen über, und er sackte vor den Füßen des Uruks kraftlos zu Boden. Der  rasende Ausbruch verebbte mit einem Schlag, dafür wurde Frodo von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, der seinen ganzen Körper erbeben ließ.

Erst in diesem Moment löste sich der Uruk aus seiner Erstarrung, denn er war viel zu überrascht gewesen, um auf diesen völlig unerwarteten Angriff zu reagieren. Er betrachtete das hilflos zuckende Geschöpf vor seinen Füßen und fletschte knurrend die Zähne. Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle, als er sich niederkniete und den jetzt nur noch leise wimmernden Hobbit packte. Frodo wehrte sich nur schwach, als Schagrat ihn zu sich heranzog. 

Der Uruk knurrte wieder, doch klang es nicht gefährlich, sondern vielmehr unschlüssig. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er dieses zarte Wesen gerade zerbrochen hatte, ohne es überhaupt zu berühren. Dann versuchte er vorsichtig, den Hobbit auf die Füße zu stellen, was ihm auch ungeschickt gelang. Doch er hielt ihn lieber fest, denn die kleine Gestalt zitterte so stark, dass sie jeden Moment wieder zusammenzubrechen drohte. 

Unaufhörlich rannen Frodo Tränen über die Wangen, und der Uruk berührte ratlos und unsicher das Gesicht des weinenden Hobbits, als wolle er ergründen, was es mit dieser sonderbaren Flüssigkeit auf sich hatte. Frodo ließ es willenlos geschehen. Schagrat hielt ihn noch immer fest, und Frodo ließ seinen Kopf kraftlos gegen die Schulter des vor ihm kauernden Riesen sinken. Da der Uruk in seiner Ratlosigkeit nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, versuchte er linkisch, den Hobbit aus seiner Betäubung zu schütteln. „Nicht, Schagrat, lass mich..." flehte Frodo kaum hörbar. Schagrat knurrte leise, hob den wehrlosen Hobbit hoch und trug ihn in eine Ecke der Höhle, um ihn dort hinzusetzen und gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

Nie zuvor hatte der täppische Riese so zerknirscht und besorgt geklungen. „Was ist denn mit dir, Würmchen, ich verstehe dich nicht..." Frodo blickte dem Uruk müde in die fragenden Augen. „Ich weiß", flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Schagrat runzelte die Stirn. „Dann erkläre es mir doch." Aber Frodo schüttelte nur unendlich traurig den Kopf. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr und wollte diesem grausigen Ungetüm nie wieder irgendetwas auseinandersetzen müssen. Es erschien ihm so sinnlos. Und doch spürte er, dass während der furchtbaren Augenblicke seines Zusammenbruchs eine Veränderung in Schagrat vorgegangen war. Der Riese schien nachzudenken, er brummte unruhig vor sich hin, und nach einer Weile setzte er vorsichtig wieder an: „Sind die Zwerge etwa deine Freunde?" Frodo erwiderte nichts, nickte jedoch langsam. Dann aber bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit den Händen und schluchzte wieder auf in Erinnerung an das, was dort drüben neben dem Feuer lag. Dabei war ihm völlig klar, dass er dem Uruk keinen Vorwurf machen konnte, hatte diese bedauernswerte Kreatur doch nichts weiter getan, als ihrer Natur entsprechend zu handeln. Wie hätte Schagrat es auch besser wissen sollen, war er doch ein rettungslos krankes und seelisch verstümmeltes Wesen, von gewissenlosen finsteren Mächten einzig zu dem Zweck geschaffen, jeden zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen, der es wagte, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen.

Der Hobbit wurde aus seinen düsteren Gedanken geholt, als die zerknirschte Stimme des Uruks wieder an sein Ohr drang. „Es tut mir leid, kleiner Frodo, denn ich wollte dich nicht so traurig machen." Frodo sah fassungslos auf und versuchte, im Gesicht des Riesen zu lesen. Aber Schagrat saß mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm, verstört wie ein ertapptes Kind, das darauf wartet, ausgescholten zu werden. Der erbarmungswürdige Anblick berührte den Hobbit schmerzlich, und behutsam legte er seine kleine Hand auf die Pranke des Riesen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Schagrat", sagte er leise. Der Uruk schnaufte verlegen und runzelte die Stirn. „Dann also keine Zwerge mehr... und auch keine Halblinge...," brummte er vor sich hin und blickte Frodo unsicher an, „...aber was ist mit Elben?" Frodo seufzte verzweifelt. „Schagrat, nichts, was irgendwie Kleidung trägt, bitte versprich es mir", bat er inständig. Der Uruk nickte ernst. „Ich verspreche es..." Doch der Hobbit war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob Schagrat die Bedeutung dieses Wortes erfassen konnte. Er wandte seinen Blick zum Feuer hin und blinzelte erschöpft eine Träne fort. „Könntest du das da hinausschaffen und vergraben? Bitte, ich ertrage diesen Anblick einfach nicht." Der Riese erhob sich ohne Widerrede und tat, worum Frodo ihn gebeten hatte.

Völlig verausgabt durch die große seelische Erschütterung fiel der Hobbit bald darauf in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Er erwachte erst viele Stunden später und sah den Riesen neben sich sitzen, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Schagrat hielt ihm linkisch seine Pranke hin, in der ein paar Pilze lagen. Doch allein der Gedanke an Essen verursachte Frodo wieder Übelkeit. Der Uruk griff vorsichtig nach der Hand des Hobbits, um ihm die Pilze zu geben. „Du musst doch etwas essen, Würmchen, sonst wirst du wieder krank." Frodo lächelte gequält über die ungeschickten Versuche des großen Ungetüms, ihn wieder aufzumuntern, und doch kam er nicht umhin, Schagrat fast liebevoll anzuschauen, weil dieser so rührend um ihn besorgt war. Irgendetwas war geschehen in der letzten Nacht, auch wenn Frodo nicht genau ausmachen konnte, was es war, denn der Uruk hatte ihn ja nicht zum ersten Mal am Boden zerstört vorgefunden. Seufzend schob sich der Hobbit unter Schagrats achtsamem Blick einen Pilz in den Mund und hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht wieder würde übergeben müssen. Der Riese nickte zufrieden, als er Frodo tapfer schlucken sah. „Na also, das wird schon wieder", stellte er fest, „wenn du alles aufgegessen hast, können wir weiterziehen... wenn du es möchtest." 

Frodo beeilte sich zu nicken, denn er wollte dieser schrecklichen Höhle so schnell wie möglich den Rücken kehren. Schagrat sah, dass der Hobbit noch immer geschwächt war und nur unsicher auf seinen Füßen stand. „Ich werde dich wieder auf meinen Schultern tragen", verkündete er entschlossen. Frodo fragte sich panisch, ob sein gequälter Magen das durchhalten würde. Als hätte der Uruk seine Gedanken erraten, brummte er beruhigend: „Ich werde aufpassen, dass ich dich nicht zu sehr durchschüttle, damit dir nicht wieder schlecht wird." Frodo blickte zu ihm auf und konnte sich eines schwachen Lächelns nicht erwehren. Schagrat war seltsam rührend in seiner unbeholfenen Art. Trotzdem hatte Frodo nicht den Mut, dem Frieden so ganz zu trauen, denn ihm war bewusst, dass der Uruk trotz allem ein gefährliches und unberechenbares Geschöpf war. 

Als der Hobbit schließlich auf Schagrats Schultern wieder mit seinen Gedanken allein war, dachte er verwundert darüber nach, dass der Uruk in der vergangenen Nacht letztlich doch von selbst die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte. Auch erinnerte er sich plötzlich daran, dass Schagrat ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal Frodo genannte hatte, und er ließ es zu, dass sich dieser Gedanke wie Balsam auf seine verwundete Seele legte. Ach, Schagrat, dachte er bekümmert, wenn ich doch nur etwas für dich tun könnte. Aber er wusste noch immer nicht, was das hätte sein sollen, und da sie sich unaufhaltsam Bruchtal näherten, war die Hoffnung gering, dass er noch lange ein schlimmeres Schicksal von dem Riesen würde abwenden können...

Kapitel 7 

****

Auch am nächsten Tag begegneten sie keiner Seele, und eigentlich war Frodo froh darüber, denn er spürte, dass er langsam panisch wurde. Wenn sie endlich in Elbengebiet wären, würden diese sie sowieso zuerst entdecken, da sie selbst sich fremden Augen immer geschickt zu entziehen wussten. Trotzdem war er betrübt, dass er nicht die geringste Spur seiner Freunde entdecken konnten. Allerdings kannte er auch keinen einzigen der Pfade, die Schagrat auswählte. Er konnte nur am Stand der Sonne erkennen, dass die Richtung ungefähr stimmte. Schagrat trottete neben dem Hobbit her, nachdem dieser ihm mit etwas Nachdruck erklärt hatte, dass er heute wieder selbst laufen würde, denn der Uruk hatte auf Frodos Vorschlag zuerst nur unwillig geknurrt. Doch Frodo war sehr bestimmt gewesen und gestand sich ein, dass er so absichtlich die Reise etwas verzögerte. Wenn er diesem beschränkten Ungetüm doch nur etwas mehr Verstand einflößen könnte...

Schagrat hingegen war etwas verwirrt über die langsame Gangart, denn ein Uruk war es schließlich nur gewöhnt, sich schnellstens auf Befehl hin in Bewegung zu setzen, um den jeweils nächsten düsteren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Ein ums andere Mal packte er den Hobbit ziemlich grob am Arm, um ihn so an jeder Verzweigung des Pfades in die richtige Richtung zu ziehen, und Frodo zuckte jedes Mal vor Schmerz zusammen. Scheinbar hat der Riese vergessen, dass er nur ein „Würmchen" vor sich hat, dachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Und als er aufschaute, bemerkte er, dass Schagrat in der Tat tief in Gedanken zu sein schien. 

Wieder kam ein Abzweig, und diesmal schubste der Uruk ihn so stark nach rechts, dass er hinfiel und sich das Knie aufschlug. „Jetzt reicht es aber, du Grobian", schrie Frodo wütend auf, und Schagrat blinzelte verwirrt. „Bist du wieder böse auf mich, Würmchen?" Frodo stöhnte: „Nicht wirklich, es ist nur, du musst ein bisschen aufpassen, damit du mich nicht verletzt." Der Uruk sah ihn verständnislos an. „Schagrat, erinnere dich, ich bin nur ein Halbling, du tust mir einfach weh, denn ich bin nicht so kräftig gebaut wie du." Der Riese hatte plötzlich wieder diesen rührend zerknirschten Ausdruck im Gesicht, der so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. Frodo hatte ihn offensichtlich verstört und kam nicht umhin, ihn jetzt wenigstens aufmunternd anzulächeln. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, sei halt nur etwas vorsichtiger", erklärte er geduldig. „Du vergisst eben manchmal, was du mit deiner Kraft alles anstellen kannst." Jetzt knurrte der Uruk protestierend: „Da irrst du dich gewaltig. Ich weiß genau, was ich mit meiner Kraft machen kann, ich könnte dich nämlich mit einem Fuß in den Boden stampfen oder dich mit einer Hand erwürgen. Wenn du willst, beweise ich es dir." Frodo hatte plötzlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals und zuckte im nächsten Moment erschrocken zusammen, als er Schagrat in dröhnendes Lachen ausbrechen hörte. „Na, ist der Scherz gelungen, habe ich dich ordentlich erschreckt?" Frodo konnte über diese Art von Humor nur gequält das Gesicht verziehen. Na bestens, dachte er, Orkwitze... was soll das erst werden, wenn wir verheiratet sind. Er entschied, dass Galgenhumor in dieser Situation wohl am angebrachtesten sei.

Kapitel 8 

Als sie später beim Essen am Feuer saßen, war der Uruk wieder merkwürdig in sich gekehrt, aber Frodo wagte nicht recht, ihn anzusprechen. Jeder friedliche Moment schien ihm immer noch trügerisch. Doch plötzlich sah ihn Schagrat an, und der Hobbit bemerkte erstaunt den müden Gesichtsausdruck des Riesen. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er vorsichtig. Schagrat knurrte, doch es klang diesmal eigenartig traurig. „Du hast mich doch gefragt, warum ich dich vor Kankra gerettet habe..." Frodo stockte der Atem. Der Uruk fuhr unsicher fort: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, ich glaube, du hast irgendetwas mit mir gemacht." Er stockte wieder und grübelte. „Da war manchmal so ein komisches Gefühl, ich weiß einfach nicht, was es war." Schagrat winkte resigniert ab. Doch für Frodo war dieser Augenblick viel zu kostbar, um ihn einfach zu verschwenden. „Bitte sprich weiter," flüsterte er eindringlich, „du kannst mir alles sagen, egal was es ist." Der Uruk sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. „Du tust es schon wieder, nur ist es in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so schlimm wie zum Anfang." Frodo runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Riese sprach, nickte ihm jedoch aufmunternd zu. „Was genau meinst du denn?" Schagrat schnaufte: „Das ist es ja eben, ich weiß die Worte nicht, ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Ich habe den ganzen Tag überlegt... aber es ist wohl nicht so wichtig." Er schüttelte den Kopf und verstummte.

Frodo atmete hörbar aus und stand langsam auf, um sich näher an den Uruk heranzusetzen. „Schagrat, deine Gefühle sind wichtig, und ich würde gern darüber Bescheid wissen. Benutze einfach die Worte, die du kennst, vielleicht kann ich dir dann weiterhelfen." Überhaupt fand Frodo, dass der Uruk in letzter Zeit viel an Worten gewonnen hatte, und auch sein Umgangston war nicht mehr ganz so rüde. Bitte, Schagrat, lass mich jetzt nicht im Stich, flehte er innerlich. Der Riese grummelte wieder unverständlich, und Frodo hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Dieses Gespräch musste sehr schwer und kompliziert für ihn sein, woher sollte er auch wissen, wie man etwas ausdrückt, wenn man vorher nur Befehle und Beleidigungen brüllen musste. Und so wartete der Hobbit mit endloser Geduld.

Schagrat sah ihn an und sprach stockend weiter: „Du hast vorhin wütend geschrieen und dann gesagt, dass es dir weh getan hat. Und da fiel mir ein, dass ich auch manchmal gebrüllt habe vor Wut. Meinst du, dass mir dann auch etwas weh getan hat?" Frodo blinzelte irritiert. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, Schagrat, hast du denn etwas gefühlt, was vorher nicht da war?" Der Uruk überlegte: „Ja, und am Anfang war es so stark, dass ich nur schreien und dich am liebsten auseinanderreißen und verschlingen wollte, damit es aufhört, weißt du?" Frodo erinnerte sich mit Schaudern, nickte jedoch verständnisvoll und fragte behutsam: „Und warum hast du es nicht getan?" Schagrat zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Würmchen, vielleicht hast du gezaubert, falls du verstehst, was ich meine..." Die Worte tropften wie Balsam in Frodos Erinnerung. Falls du verstehst, was ich meine... Wie oft hatte Sam genau diese Worte benutzt, wenn er unsicher war, ob Frodo auch wirklich begriff, was er ungeschickt zu sagen versuchte. Frodo lächelte still vor sich hin, denn er hatte plötzlich die untrügliche Ahnung, dass Sam noch am Leben war. Bitte lass es wahr sein...

Er lenkte seine Gedanken wieder zu Schagrat zurück, der offenbar nicht weiter wusste. „Also, zaubern kann ich ganz sicher nicht, aber hast du denn nicht noch etwas anderes gefühlt? Denk nach." Der Uruk schnaufte angestrengt. „Das ist ja das komische, da ist ein anderes Gefühl, genau an derselben Stelle, aber deswegen muss ich nicht schreien. Wenn dieses Gefühl da ist, dann bin ich nicht wütend, sondern will dir lieber etwas zu essen bringen oder dich auf meinen Schultern tragen, ich weiß ja auch nicht..." Frodo wagte kaum zu atmen. „Schagrat, welche Stelle meinst du denn? Wo genau hast du denn diese Schmerzen?" Der Riese brummte unsicher und deutete linkisch auf seine breite Brust. „Genau hier. Aber das klingt bestimmt alles ganz wirr für dich, oder?"

Schagrat war verlegen und senkte den Blick, und so sah er nicht, dass Frodo plötzlich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Doch der Hobbit wischte sich schnell mit der Hand über das Gesicht, denn er wollte den Uruk jetzt nicht verunsichern, der ihn bestimmt wieder für traurig halten würde. Und so rang er tapfer um seine Fassung, bevor er leise sagte: „Das ist dein Herz, Schagrat, und es spricht zu dir. Das hat es wohl nie zuvor getan, deshalb kanntest du diese Gefühle nicht." 

Schagrat blickte verständnislos auf. Frodo versuchte es anders: „Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich zu verstehen ist, aber...", er suchte fieberhaft nach Worten, „wenn du dieses zweite komische Gefühl hast, dann ist es wirklich gut und richtig, und du musst darauf hören. Dieses Gefühl sollte wie ein Befehl für dich sein, dass zu tun, was dir in diesem Moment gerade einfällt." Frodo hoffte verzweifelt, dass seine Worte für den Uruk einen ungefähren Sinn ergaben. Schagrat grübelte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Ich werde versuchen, es mir zu merken. Aber was ist mit diesem anderen Gefühl, dass mich wütend macht? Weißt du auch, was das bedeutet?"

Der Hobbit überlegte angestrengt. „Ich denke, du hattest diese Schmerzen, weil... weil du vielleicht nicht so geschaffen wurdest, um dein Herz zu fühlen. Und als es sich nun doch bemerkbar machte, war es zuerst wohl wie eine Art Krankheit, und so hat es dich eben gequält und dir weh getan. Ich glaube, so könnte es sein. Du hast gesagt, dass es in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so schlimm ist, vielleicht heilt die Krankheit ja allmählich, denkst du nicht auch?" 

Der Uruk rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her, sichtlich bemüht, Frodos Ausführungen zu folgen. „Aber wieso hat es sich bemerkbar gemacht, wenn die Uruk-hai nicht so geschaffen wurden?" Frodo seufzte: „Schagrat, das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen, denn es gibt viele Dinge, die auch ich nicht weiß." Der Riese blickte erstaunt auf. „Aber du bist doch so klug, kleiner Frodo." Der Hobbit schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Danke, du Tollpatsch, aber es gibt Geheimnisse, die wohl niemand von uns wissen kann. Manche Dinge müssen wir einfach hinnehmen. Wichtig ist doch nur, ob es dir gut geht mit dem, was passiert ist. Fühlst du dich denn besser als früher?" Schagrat dachte wieder nach und brummte plötzlich traurig: „Ich weiß es nicht, Würmchen, ich habe ja früher nichts gefühlt." Er stockte, und Frodo blinzelte rasch eine mitleidige Träne fort. „Ist schon gut, Schagrat, ich denke, es geht dir jetzt besser, wenn du nicht mehr so oft böse und zornig bist", sagte er dann entschieden. „Wenn du das sagst, wird es wohl richtig sein, kluges Würmchen", nickte der Uruk bestätigend. Frodo musste wieder lächeln. „Möchtest du sonst noch etwas wissen, Schagrat? Du kannst mich alles fragen, wenn du nicht weiter weißt. Ich helfe dir wirklich gern."

Der Uruk schnaufte wieder nachdenklich und sagte eine Weile nichts. Doch schließlich sah er dem Hobbit ernst in die Augen. „Bist du mein Freund, Frodo?" Frodos Schultern verkrampften sich, er biss sich auf die Lippen und zog scharf die Luft ein. Mit einer solchen Frage hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und fühlte sich plötzlich völlig hilflos. Durch das verstörte Knurren des Uruks genötigt, hob er langsam seinen Blick und sah Schagrat traurig und um Verständnis bittend an: „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er leise und tonlos. Der Blick des Riesen verfinsterte sich abrupt, und er erhob sich grollend. „Bitte, Schagrat...", versuchte Frodo ihn schnell zu besänftigen, doch der Uruk fauchte ihn so scharf an, dass der Hobbit sofort verstummte und ihn statt dessen nur alarmiert beobachtete. Schagrat brüllte zornig auf, griff nach seinem Schwert und begann damit auf einen Baumstamm einzuschlagen. Frodo brach der Schweiß aus, und er stand langsam auf, um dem Uruk nötigenfalls aus dem Weg zu springen, sollte sich dessen Wut jetzt auf ihn richten. Doch Schagrat sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern verschwand plötzlich einfach im Dunkel des Waldes und ließ den Hobbit allein zurück. Frodo kauerte sich wieder auf den Boden und schloss für einen Moment erschöpft die Augen. Er hatte Schagrat gerade unverkennbar verletzt.

Der Hobbit fühlte sich plötzlich sehr einsam und verloren, als er allein am Rand der weiten Lichtung zurückgeblieben war. Erneut begannen dunkle Erinnerungen ihn zu quälen, deren finstere Schatten ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Wieder drangen zischende und kreischende Stimmen auf ihn ein, und er hielt sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu, um ihnen zu entkommen. Doch die Stimmen waren in seinem Kopf, und er konnte sie nicht bannen. „Lasst mich in Ruhe", schrie er wild und sprang gehetzt auf. Die Stimmen verstummten, und Frodo lehnte sich schwer atmend an einen Baumstamm. Als sein Herz wieder ruhiger schlug, ließ er sich langsam zurück in das taufeuchte Gras sinken.

Ach Gandalf, was soll ich nur tun? Frodo sehnte sich schmerzlich nach seinem geliebten Mentor und Freund, der es so oft verstanden hatte, ihn mit weise durchdachten Worten sanft auf den richtigen Weg zu führen. Ich bin einfach nicht stark genug für diese Aufgabe, dachte er müde. Warum immer ich, was wollt ihr von mir, war denn der Eine Ring nicht genug, dachte er verbittert. Doch Selbstmitleid würde ihn jetzt auch nicht weiterbringen. 

Verstört erinnerte er sich an Gollum, an sein hartes und vergebliches Ringen mit dieser unglücklichen Kreatur, die sein Vertrauen schließlich missbraucht und ihn und Sam heimtückisch einem furchtbaren Schicksal überlassen hatte. Der Hobbit zitterte in grausiger Erinnerung daran. Schagrat würde ihn sicher genauso verraten. Der Uruk war seelisch nicht geringer von den schwarzen Kräften Mordors verformt, als Gollum es gewesen war. Gerade erst hatte er seinen unbeherrschten Zorn wieder zur Schau gestellt. Jedes Mal hatte Frodo umsonst gehofft, dass der Uruk etwas umgänglicher werden würde. Doch er blieb ein unberechenbar wildes und gefährliches Geschöpf. Nur etwas passte nicht in dieses Bild, und er wusste auch, was es war. Gollum hatte ihn hinterhältig an Kankra ausgeliefert, doch Schagrat hatte ihn vor ihrem Stachel bewahrt und war dabei sogar verletzt worden. Überdies hatte der Uruk sich in letzter Zeit wirklich redlich bemüht, alle Dinge zu verstehen, die Frodo ihm geduldig erklärte.__

Und trotzdem, was wusste ein Uruk denn von Freundschaft? Was für eine einfältige Vorstellung konnte dieses Ungetüm schon davon haben? Doch der Hobbit rief sich zur Ordnung. Es war schlicht ungerecht, so zu denken. Woher sollte Schagrat es auch wissen, von wem hätte er es je lernen sollen? Frodo schüttelte traurig den Kopf und seufzte. Blieb ihm denn nichts anderes übrig, als wieder die Bürde zu tragen? Doch er kannte die Antwort längst.

Und er war sich völlig im klaren darüber, dass er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte und dass es dabei nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab, es würde ihn tragen oder unter ihm brechen. Wenn er Schagrat wirklich helfen wollte, würde er den Mut finden müssen, über dieses Eis zum anderen Ufer zu gehen und dem Uruk seine Hand zu reichen. Und noch etwas anderes wurde ihm bewusst. Wenn er Schagrat seine Freundschaft anbot, dann bedeutete das auch, dass er ihn gehen lassen musste, wohin auch immer das sein würde. Er musste ihn seinen eigenen Weg finden lassen. Der Uruk würde einer Bestimmung folgen, deren Ruf sich Frodo nicht in den Weg stellen durfte. 

Er würde Schagrat auf keinen Fall weiter drängen, ihn nach Bruchtal zu begleiten. Und wenn Frodo ehrlich zu sich war, dann glaubte er inzwischen auch nicht mehr daran, dass diese Idee sich in die Tat umsetzen ließe. Er war wohl in seinem Wunschdenken weit über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Bruchtal war einfach nicht der Ort, wo ein solches Wesen zu Hause sein könnte. Doch leider hatte der Hobbit nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Schagrat jetzt überhaupt noch hingehörte, war er doch inzwischen völlig heimatlos, ein Abtrünniger unter seiner eigenen Rasse, die als finsteres Überbleibsel aus den Wirren vergangener Zeitalter noch immer in Mittelerde ihr Unwesen trieb und entsprechend verhasst und geächtet war.

Über nicht enden wollenden Gedanken fiel Frodo in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Kapitel 9 

Ein Knurren neben ihm ließ ihn auffahren. „Wolltest du den ganzen Tag verpassen, kleine Kröte?" Der Hobbit hatte in seiner Erschöpfung tatsächlich bis zum Nachmittag geschlafen. Frodo setzte sich blinzelnd auf und versuchte schnell auszumachen, in welcher Stimmung sich der Uruk befand. Alles schien normal, denn Schagrat hatte ihm Pilze und Beeren mitgebracht, was der Hobbit jedes Mal mit einer gewissen Rührung zur Kenntnis nahm. Das war wohl Schagrats Art, sich für sein grobes Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Der Riese hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und achtete sorgsam darauf, dass Frodo auch alles aufaß. Er erinnert mich wirklich manchmal an Sam, gerade jetzt wieder, dachte der Hobbit lächelnd.

Nach einer Weile sah ihm Schagrat ernst und entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich habe nachgedacht, Würmchen. Unsere Wege werden sich wohl bald trennen." Frodo schluckte, und der Gedanke an diese Trennung tat ihm weh, obwohl er inzwischen wusste, dass sie wohl unvermeidlich war. „Und was wirst du dann tun, Schagrat?" Der Uruk brummte nur leise und schwieg. Offenbar wusste er es nicht. Frodo fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich traurig und leer. Er hätte weinen mögen, weil er in diesem Augenblick begriff, wie sehr er Schagrat inzwischen mochte. Doch er sah den Riesen gefasst an. „Ich habe auch nachgedacht, Schagrat. Du hast mich gestern gefragt, ob ich dein Freund bin, und ich wusste keine Antwort darauf..."

Der Uruk brummte beruhigend. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Würmchen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass das nicht geht." Frodo sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was meinst du denn damit?" Schagrat blickte zu Boden und sprach leiser als sonst: „Die Uruk-hai haben keine Freunde, jeder hasst sie, und sie hassen jeden, und so wird es immer sein...wir sind Verdammte." Diese Feststellung klang so betrübt und endgültig, dass der Hobbit schmerzlich zusammenzuckte. Aber so schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben. „Nicht so eilig, Schagrat, so einfach ist das nicht..." Doch der Uruk war aufgestanden und wollte offenbar wieder in den Wald verschwinden. Frodo jedoch erhob sich ebenfalls und trat ihm entschlossen in den Weg, was der überraschte Riese mit einem dumpfen Grollen quittierte. Doch der Hobbit ließ sich nicht beirren. „Schagrat, jetzt hör mir doch bitte zu..." Der Uruk knurrte schärfer. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Winzling, oder es wird dir leid tun." 

Doch statt erschrocken zu sein, wurde Frodo plötzlich wütend. „Das könnte dir so passen, du Ekel. Immer wenn du nicht weiter weißt, bekommst du deine Anfälle. Ich habe allmählich genug davon. Du willst einen Freund haben? Dann streng dich gefälligst an und lerne gleich mal die erste Regel der Freundschaft. Sie lautet nämlich, dass Freunde einander zuhören. Und wenn du das begriffen hast, kannst du ja gleich mal damit anfangen! Das heißt, falls du deine Frage überhaupt ernst gemeint hast. Ansonsten war sie bestimmt ein Orkwitz und ein unglaublich guter noch dazu!" Seine blauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn, was Schagrat völlig aus der Fassung warf, denn er sah den Hobbit dermaßen zerknirscht an, dass dessen gereizte Stimmung sofort wieder verflog. „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern, Würmchen", brummte der Uruk entschuldigend. Frodo lenkte rasch ein: „Das weiß ich, Schagrat. Aber du hast mir gestern eine wichtige Frage gestellt, auf die du eine ehrliche Antwort verdienst. Und wenn du meinst, dass wir uns bald trennen werden, dann sollten wir jetzt darüber sprechen."

Der Uruk war vor Frodo stehen geblieben und brummte kopfschüttelnd. „Was gibt es da noch zu besprechen, Würmchen, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass die Uruk-hai keine Freunde haben und dass jeder sie hasst..." Doch der Hobbit hatte die Pranke des Riesen ergriffen und sah mit festem Blick zu ihm auf. „Ich hasse dich nicht, Schagrat... ich habe dich nie gehasst." Der Riese knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Wie kann das sein, Würmchen?" Frodo überlegte: „Ich hatte Angst vor dir, aber das ist etwas völlig anderes." Schagrat runzelte die Stirn. „Und hast du denn jetzt keine Angst mehr?" Der Hobbit seufzte: „Also ehrlich gesagt, du erschreckst mich manchmal ganz schön, und genau das ist das Problem. Du wirst viel zu schnell wütend, und das ist nicht gerade ermutigend. Immerhin bin ich viel kleiner und schwächer als du, also ist deine Wut natürlich beängstigend für mich. Wenn ich sehe, was du mit Bäumen und Büschen so anstellst, habe ich immer ein bisschen Angst davor, dass du so auch mit mir umgehen könntest. Verstehst du das?"

Schagrat knurrte unruhig. „Ich tue das nur, wenn ich diese Schmerzen habe, dann kann ich eben nicht anders." Der Hobbit schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Schagrat, jedes Wesen kennt seelische Schmerzen. Trotzdem kann man nicht jedes Mal losgehen und auf irgendetwas einschlagen. So etwas tut man einfach nicht, schon gar nicht unter Freunden. Man jagt seinen Freunden keine Angst ein, denn sie vertrauen einem. Also wäre es vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn du wenigstens lernen könntest, deine Wut ein wenig zu beherrschen."

Schagrat schwieg einen Moment lang, doch stöhnte er plötzlich voll schmerzhafter Verzweiflung, wie Frodo es nie zuvor vernommen hatte, und sein Gesicht nahm einen derart gepeinigten Ausdruck an, dass dem Hobbit der Atem stockte. „Schagrat?" Der Riese sah ihm in die Augen, und in seinem Blick lag eine solche Qual, dass Frodo einen Stich im Herzen verspürte. 

Der Uruk senkte den Blick wieder und begann mit schleppender Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich habe versucht, gegen diese Schmerzen zu kämpfen, immer wieder, aber sie sind oft stärker... es ist so schwer.. es ist die schwarze Macht, Frodo, und sie befiehlt mir zu kämpfen und andere Wesen zu quälen und zu töten, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Und wenn ich das nicht will, dann tut es weh. Es sind so große Qualen. Es hört nie ganz auf... ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst, diese Macht ist so stark und furchtbar... ich werde sie niemals besiegen können...ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll..." Er stockte, doch Frodo blickte ihn unendlich sanft und mitfühlend an und flüsterte beruhigend: „Ist schon gut, Schagrat, ich weiß genau, was du meinst, denn ich kenne diese Macht nur zu gut. Du musst es mir nicht erklären."

Auch der Hobbit spürte in diesem Moment wieder die eisigen Klauen, die nach seiner eigenen Seele griffen. Er zitterte, und das Atmen fiel im plötzlich schwer. Niedergeschlagen und verzweifelt erkannte er, dass es vielleicht doch zu spät für Schagrat war, genau wie damals für Gollum. War denn jeder, den diese finstere Macht einmal berührt hatte, auf ewig von ihr gezeichnet?

Doch der dunkle Moment ging vorüber, als er Schagrats Stimme wieder vernahm, die plötzlich nicht mehr so düster klang. „Manchmal ist es aber doch anders, Würmchen, dann ist es nicht so schlimm, und ich fühle mich besser. Und das ist meist, wenn ich dich anblicke oder sprechen höre. Und wenn ich dir beim Schlafen oder Essen zusehe. Deshalb dachte ich ja, es wäre vielleicht ein Zauber... klingt das komisch?" Frodo versuchte zu lächeln. „Von mir aus nenne es einen Zauber, vielleicht ist das gar nicht so falsch, aber man nennt es auch Mitgefühl. Und so lange es Mitgefühl gibt, gibt es Freundschaft. Und so lange es Freundschaft gibt, gibt es Hoffnung. Auch für dich, Schagrat." Der Riese grunzte verwirrt. „Das klingt sehr schwierig für mich. Kannst du das auch einfacher erklären?" Frodos Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Ja, Schagrat, das kann ich. Es bedeutet, dass ich gern dein Freund wäre. Was sagst du dazu?"

Statt einer Antwort packte Schagrat den Hobbit ohne Vorwarnung, hob ihn hoch über seinen Kopf und begann, ihn leicht und spielerisch zu schütteln. Frodo war im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war,  doch als er nach unten sah und das linkisch schiefe Grinsen des Uruks erblickte, fand er diesen Anblick dermaßen absurd, doch ungefährlich, dass er plötzlich anfing zu glucksen. „Was soll das, was machst du denn da?" fragte er lachend. Schagrat wurde ernst und meinte im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Na was wohl, Würmchen, ich mache genau das, was du mir erklärt hast. Du hast gesagt, wenn ich dieses zweite komische Gefühl habe, dann soll ich tun, was mir gerade einfällt." Das war zu viel für Frodo. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Na großartig, dachte er, soviel zu den mühsamen Erklärungen eines Hobbits und orkischen Freudenausbrüchen! Doch genoss er diesen Augenblick sehr, denn wann hatte er in letzter Zeit schon einen guten Grund zum Lachen gefunden. Er lachte, bis ihm alles wehtat und sein Magen wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde, denn Schagrat hatte nicht aufgehört, ihn zu schütteln, nachdem auch er in dröhnendes Lachen ausgebrochen war.

Als Frodo fand, dass es genug war, sah er den Riesen gespielt entrüstet an. „Jetzt lass mich aber wieder runter, sonst wird mir schlecht, denn du musst wissen, dass Halblinge großen Höhen nicht so recht vertrauen." Doch Schagrat grinste noch immer schief. „Ich habe aber keine Lust dazu." Frodo versuchte es etwas strenger: „Komm schon, Schagrat, das reicht, übertreibe es nicht gleich..." Doch im selben Moment vernahm der Hobbit ein scharf zischendes Geräusch in der Luft und sah im nächsten Moment fassungslos, wie die Schulter des Uruks von einem Pfeil durchbohrt wurde...

wird fortgesetzt...


	3. Teil 3

Kapitel 10 

Frodo hörte nur noch den zornig überraschten Aufschrei des Riesen, bevor er fallen gelassen wurde und so hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, dass er einen Moment lang völlig benommen war. Der Hobbit konnte nicht klar denken, er nahm nur undeutliche Stimmen in einiger Entfernung wahr und glaubte eine davon zu erkennen. Legolas? Doch bevor er sicher sein konnte, wurde er brutal an den Haaren hochgezerrt und schrie vor Schmerz auf: „Schagrat, nein...." Die Antwort war ein dermaßen drohendes Grollen, dass Frodo das Blut in den Adern gefror. „Du dreckige Ratte von einem Halbling, ich habe immer gewusst, dass du mich reinlegen würdest, wenn du nur die Gelegenheit dazu hättest." Frodos Herz setzte einen Moment aus. „Das ist nicht wahr, Schagrat, und du weißt es", schrie er in höchster Not. Doch der Uruk zerrte nur noch stärker an ihm. „Halt den Mund, du winselnder Wurm, oder ich reiße dir den Kopf ab." Frodo wusste nicht, was in diesem Moment schlimmer war, seine Todesangst oder die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass alles umsonst gewesen war. Schagrat beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, nahm Frodos Kopf in eine seiner riesigen Pranken und bog ihn langsam zurück, um in die angstvoll geweiteten Augen des Hobbits zu starren. Genau das ist es, was mir Spaß macht, dachte der Uruk befriedigt. Er wollte sich an dieser Angst weiden...

Im selben Moment gab auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung Aragorn den dringenden Befehl, dass niemand seiner Männer schießen oder sich anderweitig rühren dürfe. Nur Legolas hielt seinen Bogen noch immer gespannt. „Ich könnte von hier aus sein Herz treffen, vertrau mir." Doch Aragorn legte rasch seine Hand auf den Arm des Elben. „Nein, Legolas, ein Uruk-hai ist nicht so schnell mit einem Pfeil umzubringen. Er braucht nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um Frodo das Genick zu brechen, und das dürfen wir auf keinen Fall riskieren." Der blonde Elb ließ widerwillig den Bogen sinken. Sein Hass auf den Uruk war groß, und er würde ihn bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen, sollte er seinem Freund auch nur ein Haar krümmen.

Aragorn schloss für einen Moment verzweifelt die Augen. Sollte Frodo jetzt getötet werden, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können. Er blickte wieder angestrengt über die Lichtung. Frodo schien auf den Uruk einzureden, aber Aragorn war sich nicht sicher, denn die Entfernung war zu groß, um etwas Genaues erkennen zu können. Legolas, dessen elbische Augen und Ohren weitaus schärfer waren, berichtete ihm, was er an Wortfetzen auffangen konnte. Doch selbst er konnte kaum etwas verstehen, da der Hobbit offenbar sehr leise und eindringlich sprach. Für die Männer sah es fast so aus, als hätte das grässliche Ungeheuer Frodo als Geisel genommen, was allerdings eine eher ungewöhnliche Verhaltensweise für einen Uruk war. Der kleine Trupp von Menschen und Elben hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er sie sofort wie ein Wahnsinniger angreifen würde. Doch so konnten sie im Moment nur abwarten, was weiter geschehen würde. Diese Hilflosigkeit bereitete Aragorn ohnmächtige Qualen. Er hatte nicht im Traum damit gerechnet, gerade hier auf Frodo und seinen Entführer zu treffen. Überhaupt war er eigentlich mit ganz anderer Botschaft unterwegs gewesen...

Schagrat starrte dem Hobbit noch immer dumpf knurrend ins Gesicht, und Frodo erkannte erschüttert, dass jede falsche Geste ihn in diesem Moment das Leben kosten würde. Er hatte wieder eine gefährliche Bestie vor sich, die sich im Angesicht der lauernden Krieger einzig auf einen Kampf einlassen würde. Die schwarze Macht hatte jedes andere Gefühl in ihm verdrängt. Unter höchster Gefahr für sich selbst versuchte der Hobbit verzweifelt, auf den Uruk einzureden. „Du musst weglaufen, Schagrat, bitte, du darfst nicht kämpfen," flehte er. Doch der Riese lachte grauenvoll und düster. „Ein Uruk-hai läuft niemals vor einem Feind davon, du dämlicher Winzling." „Aber sie werden dich töten, Schagrat." „Das ist mir egal, und dir kann es ja wohl auch egal sein." Frodo war am Boden zerstört. Sollte wirklich alles vergebens gewesen sein? Doch wenigstens redete der Uruk mit ihm, also schien ihn irgendetwas zögern zu lassen. Frodo hatte nur diese eine Chance. Er musste jetzt zu Schagrat durchdringen, oder sie würden beide sterben.

Der Hobbit spielte seine letzte Karte, und seine leise Stimme zitterte. „Verstehst du denn nicht, ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst. Ich bin dein Freund, erinnere dich... du würdest mich sehr traurig machen. Schagrat, ich möchte, dass du lebst. Bitte tue es für mich... du weißt, dass ich dich niemals verraten würde, sieh mich an und höre auf dein Herz..." Frodo verstummte, denn jedes weitere Wort würde sinnlos sein. Der Uruk fletschte die Zähne, doch er rührte sich noch immer nicht. Der Hobbit hatte ihn offensichtlich verunsichert. Schagrat senkte seinen funkelnden Blick in Frodos flehende Augen, und die Zeit schien sich endlos zu dehnen...

Urplötzlich jedoch brüllte Schagrat ohrenbetäubend auf, stieß den Hobbit grob von sich und war in der nächsten Sekunde im dichten Wald verschwunden. Im selben Moment erhob sich lautes Stimmengewirr am anderen Rand der Lichtung. Frodo rappelte sich hektisch auf und versuchte angestrengt auszumachen, wohin der Uruk verschwunden war, doch Schagrat war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Eine behutsame Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Hobbits, und er sah verwirrt auf. „Aragorn?" Der König kniete vor ihm, und seine Stimme klang besorgt: „Bist du verletzt, Frodo?" „Nein, es geht mir gut." Jetzt erst wagte es Aragorn, seinen Freund erleichtert in die Arme zu nehmen, und Frodo schmiegte sich aufatmend an ihn. 

Aragorns Stimme zitterte leicht, als er sagte: „Ich hatte nicht mehr gehofft, dich lebend wiederzusehen...", und Frodo nickte verstehend. Doch dann sah er dem König angsterfüllt in die Augen. „Weißt du etwas von Sam?" Aragorn lächelte und nahm das Gesicht des Hobbits in seine Hände. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht ihm gut. Er ist in Bruchtal, und Arwen ist gekommen und kümmert sich um seine Genesung. Auch Merry und Pippin sind dort, denn er brauchte dringend etwas heimatliche Unterstützung. Ein Hobbit sollte nie ohne einen anderen sein, das habe ich inzwischen gelernt." Frodo kämpfte mit den Tränen der Erleichterung.

In diesem Moment stieß auch Legolas zu ihnen. Der Elb umarmte Frodo herzlich und küsste ihn lächelnd auf die Stirn. Doch wurde sein Blick gleich wieder ernst. „Ich werde sofort mit ein paar Männern die Fährte dieses Uruks aufnehmen und ihn verfolgen." „Nein", schrie Frodo auf, „das dürft ihr nicht. Es ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt. Schagrat hat mich vor Kankra gerettet und hierher gebracht." Legolas blinzelte irritiert, und Aragorns Stimme klang verwundert: „Frodo, dieser Uruk-hai hätte dich eben um ein Haar getötet, ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe." Der Hobbit schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Er war doch nur verstört, weil er verwundet wurde. Bitte lasst ihn in Ruhe, ihr dürft ihm nichts tun." Doch der König sprach mit Nachdruck weiter: „Frodo, wir können es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ein Uruk-hai in diesen Wäldern sein Unwesen treibt. Er ist eine gefährliche und brutale Bestie, ein Diener der schwarzen Macht, und wir müssen dringend dafür sorgen, dass er unschädlich gemacht wird."

Der Hobbit riss gereizt ein Grasbüschel aus dem Boden und sprang energisch auf. „Verdammt, hört ihr mir überhaupt nicht zu?" Seine Stimme war scharf geworden, und Aragorn und Legolas tauschten einen besorgten Blick miteinander. „Er ist kein normaler Uruk-hai, nicht mehr, er hat sich verändert. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Wenn ihr ihn jetzt jagt, dann war alles umsonst." Der König wurde etwas strenger. „Jetzt beruhige dich, Frodo, und dann wirst du einsehen, dass ich nicht anders entscheiden kann. Denn wie du schon bemerkt hast, ist der Uruk verwundet und gerade deshalb noch unberechenbarer. Er ist eine Gefahr für alle, die seinen Weg kreuzen. Es tut mir leid, wenn du das nicht verstehst, aber diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir." Frodos Stimme überschlug sich fast: „Ich werde das nicht zulassen, das wäre wie Verrat, denn er vertraut mir. Wenn ihr ihn tötet, werde ich euch das nie verzeihen." Seine Augen blitzten zornig, und er hob einen Stein vom Boden auf und schleuderte ihn wütend an den nächstbesten Baumstamm.

„Jetzt reicht es, Frodo Beutlin!" Auch Aragorn hatte sich erhoben und seine strenge Stimme wurde so laut, dass der Hobbit ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren konnte. „Wir haben wochenlang Todesängste um dich ausgestanden und verzweifelt nach dir gesucht. Jetzt waren wir auf dem Weg zurück nach Bruchtal, um die traurige Botschaft zu überbringen, dass alle Anzeichen dafür sprechen, dass du nicht mehr am Leben bist. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir uns gefühlt haben? Und dann finden wir dich hier geradewegs in den Klauen eines Uruk-hai. Doch nachdem du diesen glücklich entkommen bist, kannst du an nichts anderes denken als an diese grässliche Bestie. Oh, Verzeihung, Herr Beutlin, ich hatte vergessen, dass du dich ja immerhin ganz kurz nach Sam erkundigt hast. Doch wie es den anderen ergangen ist, scheint dich überhaupt nicht zu kümmern. Statt dessen verschwendest du deine Gedanken einzig und allein an diesen Uruk, und ganz nebenbei benimmst du dich gerade selbst wie einer!"

Der Hobbit zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Tat er das wirklich? Frodo errötete vor Scham und konnte nur stammeln: „Ich habe... ich wollte doch nur..." Er brach bestürzt in Tränen aus. Doch Aragorn kniete bereits vor ihm und hielt in sanft an den Schultern fest. „Es tut mir leid, Frodo, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Du hast gerade so viel durchgemacht, sei mir nicht böse." „Nein, Aragorn," schluchzte Frodo, „du hast ja recht, ich benehme mich furchtbar... es ist nur, ich habe so sehr um diesen Uruk gekämpft, es kann doch nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein..." Seine Stimme klang so erschüttert, dass Aragorn sich hilfesuchend zu Legolas umwandte. 

Der Elb kam heran und strich Frodo tröstend über den Kopf. „Was denkst du denn, was wir sonst tun sollten?" Der Hobbit zuckte verzweifelt die Schultern und flüsterte flehend: „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, nur bitte, tötet ihn nicht." Aragorn seufzte: „Du weißt, das wir das nicht versprechen können..." Der Hobbit ergriff bittend die Hand des Elben. „Legolas, glaubst du, dass ein Uruk-hai noch einen letzten elbischen Funken in sich tragen könnte?" Legolas sah den Hobbit eine Weile schweigend an und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf. „Nein, Frodo, das Schicksal der Orks wurde vor vielen tausend Jahren besiegelt. Da ist nichts Elbisches mehr in ihnen, es ist schon lange zerstört." Doch Frodo blieb hartnäckig. „Und wenn man diesen Funken wiederfinden könnte, auch wenn es noch einmal tausend Jahre dauert, es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, und das hier könnte ein Anfang sein..." 

Aragorn legte dem Hobbit seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Frodo, du verrennst dich da in etwas. Es mag ja sein, dass du diesen Uruk eine Weile in Schach halten konntest. Und wer, wenn nicht du, könnte so etwas schaffen, denn du hast diese Gabe. Aber du kannst ihn nicht zähmen. Er wird immer bleiben, was er ist, so traurig das für dich auch klingen mag. Du hast es doch gerade selbst erlebt." Frodo schlug die Hand des Königs trotzig von seiner Schulter. „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!" Aragorn runzelte die Stirn über das Verhalten des Hobbits, blieb jedoch ruhig. „Also gut, Frodo, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für diese Diskussion, denn ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen, die nicht warten kann. Ich muss an das Wohl vieler denken. Aber ich schlage dir einen Kompromiss vor." Der Hobbit blickte ihn fragend an. Aragorn fuhr mit ernster Stimme fort: „Wenn du für diesen Uruk-hai deine Hand ins Feuer legen kannst, dann werde ich ihn nicht verfolgen lassen. Ich werde dich dann beim Wort nehmen. Also frage ich dich jetzt, Frodo, kannst du dafür bürgen, dass dieser Uruk niemanden angreifen wird und auch sonst keine Gefahr darstellt?"

Frodos Lippen zitterten und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Er sagte kein Wort. Doch als er Aragorns Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte, senkte er traurig den Kopf. Der König verspürte einen Stich im Herzen, aber er konnte Frodo diese Qual jetzt nicht ersparen. Wortlos nickte er Legolas zu, der nach einem mitfühlenden Seitenblick auf Frodo loslief, um ein paar Männer und Elben um sich zu sammeln, die mit ihm die Verfolgung aufnehmen würden.

Aragorn wandte sich wieder dem Hobbit zu. Frodo hielt den Kopf noch immer gesenkt und schwieg. Doch der König sah, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Der Anblick schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass er den Hobbit am liebsten tröstend in den Arm genommen hätte. Doch statt dessen sagte er nur: „Die übrigen Männer werden dort drüben für die Nacht ein Lager aufschlagen. In aller Frühe werden wir dann aufbrechen und morgen noch Bruchtal erreichen. Wenn du Hunger bekommst oder erfahren möchtest, wie es deinen Freunden inzwischen ergangen ist, kannst du später ans Feuer kommen. Ich werde dort sein." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging, nicht ohne sich dabei verzweifelt auf die Lippen zu beißen.

Kapitel 11 

Es war bereits dunkel, als sich Frodo still zu Aragorn ans Feuer setzte, der sich einen Platz etwas abseits von seinen Männern gesucht hatte, um dort auf den Hobbit zu warten. „Hast du Hunger, Frodo?" Der Hobbit nickte stumm und wich Aragorns Blick verlegen aus. Doch der König erhob sich höflich, um seinen Gast zu bewirten und wartete schweigend, bis Frodo seinen Hunger gestillt hatte. Er würde ihm alle Zeit geben, die er brauchte. Endlich wagte es Frodo zu sprechen, auch wenn seine Stimme vorerst unsicher und brüchig klang. „Ich würde jetzt gern hören, wie es euch allen inzwischen ergangen ist."

Aragorn nickte, zündete sich eine Pfeife an und begann zu erzählen. „Wir müssen auf Sam gestoßen sein, kurz nachdem er von den Orks zurückgelassen wurde. Sam konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, wie und wann das gewesen war, denn er hatte hohes Fieber und war überhaupt in einem bedrohlichen Zustand. Also ließ ich ihn schnellstens von ein paar Männern nach Bruchtal bringen. Ich hielt es überdies für das beste, Merry und Pippin mit diesem Trupp mitzuschicken, obwohl sie natürlich lieber weiter nach dir gesucht hätten, denn sie waren krank vor Angst und Sorge. Ich hatte dir vorhin gesagt, dass es Sam inzwischen gut geht. Nun, das war zwar nicht gelogen, doch ahnte ich gleich, dass die Tatsache, dass er dich in Kankras Höhle glauben musste, seine Heilung erheblich verzögern würde. Ich schickte deswegen einen Boten zu Arwen, die sofort nach Bruchtal eilte, um sich mit elbischem Geschick um deinen lieben Freund zu kümmern. Bei den Valar, Asfaloth ist wirklich ein Pferd, das beinahe fliegen kann, wie du ja selbst weißt. Jedenfalls erhielt ich vor zwei Tagen Nachricht von Arwen, dass es Sam den Umständen entsprechend gut geht." 

Aragorn zog an seiner Pfeife, und Frodo lauschte ihm aufmerksam. „Während ich mich noch notdürftig um Sam kümmerte, um ihn wenigstens für die Reise stabil zu halten, holten Legolas und Gandalf noch ein paar Elben heran, die uns bei der Suche nach dir unterstützen würden. Wir sind den Spuren der Entführer dann weiter gefolgt bis in den Düsterwald. Dort hatten wir Pech und wurden von einer Rotte Orks angegriffen, wir haben ein paar von ihnen getötet und konnten den Rest in die Flucht schlagen, doch leider kamen bei diesem Kampf auch zwei der Elben ums Leben." Frodo schluckte verstört. „Doch einen der Orks konnten wir gefangen nehmen, und als wir ihn verhörten, stellte sich heraus, dass es sich genau um die Horde handelte, die euch beide verschleppt hatte. 

Der gefangene Ork lachte hämisch, als er mitbekam, dass wir auf der Suche nach dir sind, und dann erzählte er uns, dass wir zu spät kämen, denn sein eigener Anführer, dieser Verräter von einem Uruk, hätte dich in seiner Gier vor Kankras Nase weggeschnappt, weil er dich schon die ganze Zeit für sich allein haben wollte. Gerade dieser Ork hätte nämlich deutlich gehört, wie Schagrat zu dir sagte, dass er dich am liebsten selbst fressen würde." Frodo nickte atemlos: „Ich verstehe, und da musstet ihr mich für tot halten..." Aragorn seufzte: „In der Tat, wir waren am Boden zerstört, sind aber dann noch weiter bis zu Kankras Höhle vorgedrungen. Und Gandalf hat all seine Magie eingesetzt, um etwas von Kankra zu erfahren. Es war gespenstisch, er bestand darauf, ganz allein in diese Höhle zu gehen und hat es sich nicht ausreden lassen. Frage mich nicht, wie er das angestellt hat, aber das Monster hat ihm diese Geschichte letztlich bestätigt." 

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war grauenvoll für uns, Frodo. Natürlich haben wir versucht, diesen Schagrat aufzutreiben, aber uns war auch klar, dass er sich schnellstens aus dem Staub gemacht haben dürfte, bevor seine eigenen Orks ihn als Verräter in Kankras Netz werfen würden. Überdies scheint er wirklich ein Talent dafür zu haben, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu bleiben, denn wir konnten nicht die geringste Spur von ihm entdecken. Vielleicht gelingt ihm das ja auch dieses Mal..." 

Der Hobbit sah Aragorn forschend an, doch der König sprach gleich weiter: „Nach mehreren Tagen der Suche blieb uns nichts weiter übrig, als ohne Hoffnung umzukehren. Nur Gandalf wollte noch einmal allein zu Kankras Höhle zurück, um, wie er sich ausdrückte, ein weiteres Tänzchen mit ihr zu wagen, was immer er damit meinte. Du weißt ja, wie geheimnisvoll er immer tut. Der Rest von uns war jetzt auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, um Sam und den anderen die furchtbare Botschaft zu überbringen, dass du wahrscheinlich..." Er seufzte wieder. „Nicht im Traum hätten wir ahnen können, dass dieser Uruk dich nicht fressen würde, sondern dich statt dessen fast bis nach Hause trägt. Denn er muss dich über weite Strecken getragen haben, ist es nicht so? Ein Hobbit wäre wohl kaum so rasch vorwärts gekommen." Frodo nickte stumm und traurig in Erinnerung an Schagrat. 

Der König fuhr fort: „Gandalf wird ebenfalls bald in Bruchtal zu uns stoßen, er sagte, er würde nicht länger als fünf Tage im Düsterwald verweilen und uns dann folgen. Nun, jedenfalls sind wir heute Nachmittag an dieser Lichtung angelangt und erblickten den Uruk-hai, der dich gerade gewaltig durchschüttelte, ein sehr beunruhigender Anblick, und wir wollten ihn unbedingt erst einmal ablenken, bevor er etwas Schlimmeres mit dir anstellt... und den Rest kennst du ja. Was mich betrifft, so habe ich bereits einen Boten nach Bruchtal geschickt, um von unserer morgigen Ankunft zu berichten und vor allem natürlich auch, dass du nun bei uns und in Sicherheit bist..." Aragorn nickte dem Hobbit zu, was besagte, dass er seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

Frodo sah den König wie um Entschuldigung bittend an, bevor er leise sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr meinetwegen so viel durchgemacht habt. Und in der Tat hatte ich in den ersten Tagen auch kaum geglaubt, dass ich das alles überleben würde... es war sehr hart und schwierig für mich, besonders als wir bei Kankra ankamen... Aber dann wurde alles so anders..." Er stockte, als würde er mit seinen Erinnerungen kämpfen. Aragorn legte ihm behutsam seine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, Frodo." Der Hobbit sah ihn wehmütig an. „Das weiß ich, Aragorn. Du hast nur getan, was du tun musstest. Und das Schlimme ist, das du recht hast. Schagrat ist wirklich unberechenbar. Aber er ist auch oft ganz anders..."  Er ließ den Kopf sinken und schien um seine Fassung zu ringen. Da hörte er Aragorns sanfte Stimme: „Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?" Frodo blickte auf und nickte langsam: „Das würde ich gern...".

Doch in diesem Moment wurden sie unterbrochen, da Legolas mit dem Suchtrupp in das Lager zurückkehrte. Aragorn bemerkte, dass der Hobbit leicht zitterte, als er den blonden Elben erblickte, der sich aus der Gruppe gelöst hatte und nun zielstrebig auf sie zukam. „Wir konnten bisher keine einzige Spur finden, dieser Uruk scheint sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Wir haben die Suche bis morgen unterbrochen, denn in der Nacht wäre es zu gefährlich für die Männer, die im Dunkeln nicht so gut sehen wie Elben. In der Morgendämmerung werden wir erneut losziehen und dann wohl für ein paar Tage unterwegs sein." Der König nickte bestätigend und blickte schnell zu Frodo, der jedoch wieder überraschend gefasst zu sein schien.

Auch Legolas wandte sich jetzt an den Hobbit. „Ich verstehe, dass du dich sorgst, Frodo, und ich wünschte, ich hätte einen anderen Auftrag zu erfüllen, der keinem meiner Freunde Qualen bereiten muss." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Doch Frodo nickte verständnisvoll und sagte: „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Legolas, doch es ist im Moment wohl einfach nicht zu ändern. Ich war gerade dabei, Aragorn von meinen Erlebnissen zu berichten. Wenn du möchtest, dann setze dich doch zu uns. Vielleicht versteht ihr ja dann ein wenig besser, warum ich euch vorhin so bedrängt habe." Der Elb nickte lächelnd und setzte sich neben Aragorn, um dem Bericht des Hobbits zu lauschen.

Frodo hatte in der Tat das dringende Bedürfnis, die Vielzahl seiner schönen und schlimmen Momente und Erfahrungen mit seinen beiden Freunden zu teilen, hatte sie doch ihr schwerer gemeinsamer Kampf gegen eine übermächtige Dunkelheit vor langer Zeit untrennbar eng miteinander verbunden. Und so erzählte er ihnen alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte, wohl auch, um es für sich selbst noch einmal zu überdenken. Einzig die Sache mit dem Zwerg ließ er mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas lieber unerwähnt.

Kapitel 12 

Als er geendet hatte, sah Legolas ihn mitfühlend an. „Das ist eine unglaubliche Geschichte, Frodo, und es erfüllt mich mit großer Freude und Erleichterung, dich nun wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, nachdem wir schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten." Der Hobbit nickte ernst. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich vorhin so überstürzt reagiert habe?" Der Elb lächelte freundlich. „Ich habe dich immer verstanden, Frodo, ich habe die Angst und Besorgnis in deinen Augen gesehen, und ich kenne dein mitfühlendes Herz seit langer Zeit." Frodo blickte ihn dankbar an. Er hatte plötzlich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Legolas alles tun würde, um Schagrat nicht unnötig zu verletzen oder Schlimmeres. Doch war ihm natürlich auch klar, dass der Elb dafür keine Garantie übernehmen konnte. Sie alle wussten genau, wie unerbittlich ein Uruk-hai kämpfen würde, wenn er sich von Feinden umringt sah.

Kurz darauf erhob sich Legolas entschuldigend, um zu den anderen Elben hinüberzugehen, denn er hatte in Aragorns Blick gelesen, dass dieser gern noch einmal allein mit Frodo sprechen wollte. Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen am Feuer, bevor der König ruhig fragte: „Denkst du, dass diese Begebenheit unsere Freundschaft auf die Probe stellen wird?" Der Hobbit dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Nein, Aragorn, und was ich vorhin sagte, tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, wie schwierig die ganze Situation ist." Aragorn nickte verstehend und sprach weiter: „Ich hoffe, du verstehst meine Sorge, aber ich habe einfach Angst, dass dein Herz wieder verletzt werden könnte, und das würde auch mich sehr schmerzen. Denn ich glaube, dass du dich schlicht übernimmst in deinem dringenden Wunsch, diesem Uruk zu helfen. Aber du kannst nicht mehr tun, als du schon getan hast, und ich denke, das weißt du auch selbst." Er schwieg einen Moment und sah den Hobbit an, der seinen Blick wieder gesenkt hielt.

„Frodo, du musst endlich zur Ruhe kommen nach allem, was das Schicksal von dir gefordert hat. Du hast härtere Entbehrungen erfahren als jeder andere von uns. Du hast Unglaubliches geleistet gegen alle Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Die Zeit mag schnell vergehen, und doch ist es noch nicht lange her, dass du eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe erfüllt hast, die niemand außer dir hätte meistern können. Wer könnte mehr von dir verlangen?" Frodos Schultern verkrampften sich und er flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ich habe sie nicht erfüllt, und du weißt es." Aragorn zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich verstehe", sagte er ernst, „du denkst, du wärst am Schicksalsberg gescheitert. Wahrscheinlich denkst du auch, du hättest bei Gollum versagt. Und jetzt versuchst du verzweifelt, deine vermeintlich begangenen Fehler an Schagrat wieder gut zu machen. Ist es nicht so?"

Frodo zitterte wieder, und seine Schultern bebten. Aragorn hatte sich erhoben, um sich näher an den Hobbit heranzusetzen. Er nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme, und Frodo barg sein Gesicht weinend an der Schulter des Königs. „Ich hätte auf Gandalf hören müssen", flüsterte er unter Tränen, „er hatte mir dringend davon abgeraten, den Ring jemals zu benutzen. Er hatte recht, und hätte ich auf ihn gehört, dann würde Gollum jetzt vielleicht noch leben und..." Er schluchzte, und Aragorn erwiderte leise, doch eindringlich: „Was versuchst du hier zu rechtfertigen, Frodo Beutlin? Dass du nicht vollkommen bist? Dass du Schwächen gezeigt hast im Angesicht einer übermächtigen Gefahr? Was verlangst du da von dir? Wie kannst du nur so unerbittlich hart zu dir selbst sein?" 

Er seufzte, und der Hobbit blickte ihn ratsuchend an. „Frodo, du darfst dir selbst gegenüber nicht so ungerecht sein, denn es würde dich irgendwann zerstören. Es ist Zeit, die Bürde abzulegen. Du kannst dich nicht für alles verantwortlich fühlen, denn das Schicksal geht seine eigenen Wege, und wir können ihm nicht unseren Willen aufzwingen." Frodo blickte wehmütig zu Boden, und der König fuhr fort: „Du hast für Schagrat getan, was du konntest, und das ist wirklich wundervoll, doch musst du ihn, der nun heimatlos ist, jetzt trotzdem ziehen lassen. Du musst jetzt das sehen, was vor dir liegt. Sam braucht dich, Frodo. Er hat schlimme Ängste und Schmerzen ertragen müssen, und die lange Ungewissheit über dein Schicksal hat ihn fast zerbrochen. Du musst jetzt entscheiden, wo du wirklich hingehörst und wo dein Zuhause ist."

Frodo sah den König lange nachdenklich an, dann jedoch nickte er langsam. „Du hast sicher recht, Aragorn. Doch es ist nicht einfach für mich, und ich werde über vieles, was du mir gesagt hast, nachdenken müssen. Nur wisse, dass ich nie zuvor deutlicher gespürt habe, wie unendlich wertvoll deine Freundschaft für mich ist." Aragorn lächelte mild und strich dem Hobbit leicht über die Wange. „Versuche jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen, Frodo, denn wir werden in aller Frühe aufbrechen." Damit erhob er sich, um Frodo seinen eigenen Gedanken und einem hoffentlich heilsamen Schlaf zu überlassen. Und in der Tat ließ der Hobbit sich bald von einer warmen Regung einhüllen, die sich wie Geborgenheit anfühlte, denn er wusste sich von Freunden umgeben, die ihn immer schützen und verstehen würden. Langsam glitt er in einen sanften Traum hinüber und sah Sam im Garten von Beutelsend...

Kapitel 13 

In der Morgendämmerung trat der König zu Legolas, der gerade mit den anderen Elben zu einer erneuten Suche nach dem Uruk-hai aufbrechen wollte. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass nun ausschließlich die Elben diesen Auftrag weiterführen würden, und Aragorns Männer sollten mit ihm nach Bruchtal gehen und später nach Gondor zurückkehren, denn der König würde nicht mehr lange in dieser Gegend verweilen können. Seine Pflichten würden ihn wohl bald zurückrufen. „Wenn du mich fragst, Legolas, so wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn wir nie wieder etwas von diesem Schagrat sehen oder hören. Ich glaube, das wäre das Beste für alle, besser jedenfalls, als Frodo schlimme Kunde bringen zu müssen." Der Elb nickte bestätigend. „Du hast Recht, Aragorn, auch ich möchte nicht, dass Frodo deswegen leiden muss, und ich werde alles tun, damit es nicht soweit kommt. Doch wir alle haben unsere Kampferfahrungen mit dieser Rasse. Andererseits kann die Ungewissheit noch quälender sein, wenn man großen Anteil am Schicksal eines anderen nimmt." Er zuckte seufzend die Schultern. Aragorn nickte ihm noch einmal zu: „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen in Bruchtal. Viel Glück, mein Freund!"

Als die Elben im Wald verschwunden waren, ging Aragorn zurück zu seinem Lagerplatz, um Frodo zu wecken, und nach einem raschen Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg. Da die Männer beritten waren, würden sie in ein paar Stunden Bruchtal erreichen. Aragorn nahm Frodo vor sich auf sein Pferd Hasufel, und sie ritten zügig, auch im Hinblick auf die Möglichkeit, dass der Uruk irgendwo abseits des Weges lauern könnte.

Die Sonne neigte sich schon in den Nachmittag, als sie das letzte Stück des Weges erreichten, der sie geradewegs in das malerische Tal hinunterführen würde. Plötzlich erblickten die Männer zwei kleine Gestalten, die gerade in der Ferne um die nächste Wegbiegung kamen und beim Anblick des Trupps loszurennen schienen, denn sie kamen jetzt rasch näher. „Aragorn, da vorn sind Merry und Pippin, bitte lass mich rasch hinunter!", rief Frodo aufgeregt. Der König tat ihm lächelnd den Gefallen. Und jetzt war auch Frodo nicht mehr zu halten und rannte den beiden Hobbits entgegen. Aragorn lächelte versonnen, als er seine kleinen Freunde vor Glück aufschreien hörte und zusah, wie Pippin Frodo hochhob und wie verrückt herumwirbelte. Merry und Pippin konnten nicht aufhören, ihren Vetter immer wieder an sich zu drücken und ihm freudig durch die Haare zu strubbeln, und Frodo ließ es lachend geschehen. In diesem Moment reiner Wiedersehensfreude hatte er alles andere vergessen. 

Merry platzte heraus: „Das war ein schöner Reinfall, denn Sam wollte unbedingt mit uns kommen, um dir entgegen zu laufen. Doch leider hatte er nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit der schönen Arwen gerechnet. Sie hat sich einfach nicht erweichen lassen, weil er sich ihrer Meinung nach noch ein paar Tage schonen muss. Na, er war ja auch wirklich ganz schön krank, aber es geht ihm schon viel besser, du wirst sehen..." Frodo strahlte über das ganze Gesicht beim Klang der so lang vermissten Stimmen seiner liebsten Freunde. Auch Pippin plapperte drauf los: „Dafür siehst du aber erstaunlich gut aus, wenn man bedenkt, dass du fast gefressen worden wärst...", was ihm einen gehörigen Katzenkopf von Merry eintrug. „Au, was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Merry verdrehte die Augen, und Frodo brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst. 

Merry und Pippin bedrängten Frodo so eifrig mit Fragen, dass er sich lächelnd von ihnen überreden ließ, mit ihnen das letzte Stück nach Bruchtal zu Fuß zu laufen. Eigentlich kam es ihm sogar gelegen, denn auch wenn er es kaum erwarten konnte, Sam in seine Arme zu schließen, wollte er sich doch gern noch ein wenig auf diesen Moment vorbereiten. Und nachdem Aragorn überzeugt war, dass dieser Pfad von Elbenaugen gut bewacht und daher ungefährlich sei, willigte er gern ein, mit seinen Männern vorauszureiten und die Hobbits ihrem munteren Gespräch zu überlassen.

Die drei waren so vertieft, dass sie kaum bemerkten, dass sie bald in Bruchtal angelangt waren und ihnen ein paar Elben unterwegs freundlich zunickten. Frodo lachte gerade über einen Auenlandwitz von Merry, als sein Blick auf Sam und Arwen fiel, die in einiger Entfernung in der Mitte eines großen Platzes standen und ihnen von dort entgegensahen. Frodo brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er sah, aber als er Arwens liebevolles Lächeln erblickte, löste er sich aus seiner atemlosen Erstarrung und rannte los. Doch er stoppte seinen schnellen Lauf kurz vor Sam, als er bemerkte, dass sein Freund anscheinend nur unsicher auf den Beinen stand. Sam konnte in diesem Moment nur „Herr Frodo..." stammeln und brachte nicht einmal ein Lächeln zustande, dafür jedoch kullerten ihm dicke Tränen über die Wangen. Frodo berührte dieser Anblick so sehr, dass auch er feuchte Augen bekam. Er nahm seinen geliebten Freund so behutsam in die Arme, als hätte er Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen, und Sam klammerte sich an ihn, als würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen. Beide waren viel zu bewegt, um sprechen zu können, nur Frodo flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Sam, mein wundervoller Sam..."

Arwen, Merry und Pippin zogen sich still zurück, um den beiden Freunden diesen Moment ganz für sich allein zu schenken. Frodo weinte still, und Sam schluchzte hörbar an seiner Schulter. Lange standen sie so da, bis Frodo seinen Freund vorsichtig bei der Hand nahm und ihn zu einer nahe gelegenen Bank unter Schatten spendenden Bäumen führte. Sie setzten sich, und Sam konnte Frodo noch immer nur fassungslos anschauen, als könne er kaum begreifen, dass sein Herr tatsächlich aus den bodenlosen Tiefen der Finsternis zurückgekehrt war. Frodo lächelte ihn liebevoll an, und immer wieder streichelte er sanft die Tränen aus Sams Gesicht. „Es ist alles wieder gut, Sam, ich bin ja jetzt da..." flüsterte er beruhigend.

Sam schniefte noch einmal und fand endlich seine Sprache wieder. „Frodo... Herr Frodo... ich konnte es kaum glauben, als heute morgen der Bote nach Bruchtal kam... und was er sagte... ich bin so glücklich, aber du darfst mir nie wieder solche Angst einjagen." „Ich werde es versuchen, Sam", erwiderte Frodo leise, „aber jetzt sag mir, wie es dir geht, du warst so krank, als wir dich zurückgelassen haben, und ich hatte schreckliche Angst um dich." Sofort protestierte Sam: „Du hast ja wohl viel Schlimmeres erlebt, direkt in den Rachen dieses Ungeheuers haben sie dich gezerrt", wieder lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange, „und, Herr Frodo, ich habe manchmal geträumt, dass ein Bote kommt mit einer furchtbaren Nachricht... und dann kam heute morgen tatsächlich einer und..." Er schluchzte auf in Erinnerung an den Schrecken, den ihm dieser Anblick bereitet hatte, und Frodo kam nicht umhin zusammenzuzucken, weil er wusste, wie nahe Sam der möglichen Wahrheit damit kam. Fast hätte eine ganz andere Botschaft Bruchtal erreicht. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, entschied er rasch.

Doch irgendetwas schien mit Sam nicht zu stimmen. Frodo nahm Sams Hände in seine eigenen und blickte forschend in die Augen seines Freundes. Aufmunternd sagte er: „Jetzt komm schon, Sam, schenke mir wenigstens ein Lächeln, damit ich sehe, dass du dich auch wirklich freust, mich wieder bei dir zu haben." Doch statt dessen senkte Sam nur verstört den Blick. „Was ist los, Sam?" Frodos Stimme klang eine Spur besorgter. Sam wurde rot und stammelte: „Es war nicht richtig... und so furchtbar... ich meine, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte und einfach allein gelassen habe, so ganz allein mit diesen schrecklichen Ungeheuern..." „Sam, was redest du denn da", fragte Frodo fassungslos, „wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Sam ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ist doch wahr, und außerdem wärst du ohne mich erst gar nicht in diesen Schlamassel geraten, ich habe dich doch erst in Gefahr gebracht..." In Frodos Gesicht spiegelte sich Bestürzung. „Sam, ich verstehe nicht, denkst du etwa, ich würde dir deswegen Vorwürfe machen?" „Nein, Herr Frodo", beeilte Sam sich zu sagen, „das würdest du nie tun, aber ich selbst mache mir Vorwürfe, weil..." 

„Sam!" Frodo war aufgesprungen. „So etwas darfst du nicht sagen, ja nicht einmal denken. Das ist doch völlig verrückt!" Sam sah ihn unsicher an. Frodo setzte sich wieder, ergriff die Hände seines Freundes und sah ihm fest in die Augen: „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Sam! Ich will so etwas nie wieder hören. Wie kannst du nur denken, dass du dafür verantwortlich wärst? Das ist einfach nicht wahr, Sam." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Muss ich dich etwa daran erinnern, was geschehen wäre, wenn du Kankra damals nicht aufgehalten hättest? Hast du das etwa vergessen? Also rede nie wieder solch einen Unsinn!" Sam blickte zu Boden und murmelte zerknirscht: „Das war jetzt wohl ganz schön dumm von mir, oder? Es ist ja nur, diese ganze Zeit, wo ich nicht wusste, ob du noch lebst... das war einfach so schlimm für mich, und da macht man sich eben so Gedanken, falls du verstehst, was ich meine..." Frodo seufzte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Für mich war diese Zeit der Ungewissheit auch sehr schlimm. Und genau deswegen würde ich dich jetzt wirklich gern wieder lächeln sehen. Komm schon, Sam!" Endlich tat ihm Sam den Gefallen, und Frodo strubbelte ihm freundschaftlich durch die Haare. „Na siehst du, das gefällt mir schon viel besser." 

In diesem Moment kam Aragorn heran, und er hatte eine gespielt würdevolle Miene aufgesetzt. „Meine Herren, die Elben von Bruchtal schicken mich als Boten, um euch mitzuteilen, dass sie zu Ehren von Herrn Beutlin ein kleines Wiedersehensfest auszurichten wünschen. Ihr werdet in einer Stunde zu einem selbst für Hobbits überaus üppigen Abendmahl erwartet." Frodo errötete leicht, wie immer, wenn ihm seiner Meinung nach zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde, doch er antwortete höflich: „Danke, Aragorn, das ist eine große Ehre für mich."

Später am Abend lauschten die Männer, Hobbits und Elben mit atemloser Spannung Frodos Erzählung. Er hielt seinen Bericht diesmal etwas kürzer, denn natürlich war er nach den Anspannungen der letzten Wochen doch sehr erschöpft und wünschte sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher als ein weiches, warmes Federbett. Niemand verübelte es ihm daher, dass er sich bald zurückzog, und auch Sam war es unter Arwens sorgsamer Pflege noch nicht gestattet, so lange aufzubleiben. Frodo begleitete seinen Freund bis zu dessen Zimmer, denn Sam war bis zu seiner völligen Genesung in einem anderen Teil des Hauses untergebracht worden. „Gute Nacht, Sam. Ich freue mich sehr auf morgen, denn dann werden wir eine Menge Gelegenheit zum Reden haben." „Gute Nacht, Herr Frodo, aber du musst dich erst einmal richtig ausschlafen." „Keine Sorge, Sam, das werde ich..." Frodo winkte zum Abschied und spazierte langsam an duftenden Büschen vorbei zu seinem Zimmer. Er spürte, dass sich die heilsame Atmosphäre dieser elbischen Heimstätte bereits auf seine Seele gelegt hatte und seufzte erleichtert.

Frodo fiel sofort in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, und so bemerkte er nicht, dass sich mitten in der Nacht die Tür zu seinem Zimmer leise öffnete. Sam kam vorsichtig hereingeschlichen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich am Fenster auf einen bequemen Stuhl zu setzen, um über den Schlaf seines Herrn zu wachen.

Kapitel 14 

Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachten die vier Hobbits gemeinsam in glänzender Laune, und fern der Heimat hatten sie sich soviel zu erzählen, dass die Zeit wie im Fluge verging. Auch Aragorn und Arwen gesellten sich oft zu ihnen, und der König genoss es besonders, seine kleinen Freunde aus dem Auenland wieder einmal um sich zu haben, denn seit sie ihren gemeinsamen schweren Auftrag erfüllt hatten, waren doch letztlich alle ihrem eigenen Weg in ein neues Leben gefolgt.

Sam und Aragorn tauschten manchmal besorgte Blicke, weil sie bemerkten, dass Frodo von Zeit zu Zeit zwischen Grübelei und Unruhe hin- und hergerissen zu sein schien, doch hielten sie es für das Beste, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Oft ließ Frodo seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen, als würde er am Horizont nach etwas Ausschau halten. 

Sam war in dieser kurzen Zeit völlig genesen, denn dass er Frodo wieder um sich wusste, hatte seiner Krankheit in Windeseile den Garaus gemacht. Arwen war nun mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem kleinen Schützling, denn es war schließlich noch nicht lange her, dass der schwerkranke Hobbit ganz Bruchtal in besorgte Aufregung versetzt hatte. Nur manchmal erschien ein etwas gequälter Ausdruck auf Sams Gesicht, wenn er Frodo über seine Erlebnisse sprechen hörte, denn er hatte offensichtlich seine eigenen Befindlichkeiten, was Schagrat betraf, und das konnte ihm ja wohl niemand verdenken. Frodo jedoch schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Schließlich verkündete der König, dass er Gandalf entgegenreiten wolle, um ihm persönlich die frohe Botschaft von Frodos Rettung zu überbringen. Aragorn hatte seine eigenen Gründe, dies zu tun, denn er wollte dem Zauberer bei dieser Gelegenheit auch seine Besorgnis über Frodos seelisches Befinden mitteilen, dessen Unruhe sich wohl erst wieder legen würde, wenn er endlich Nachricht über Schagrats Schicksal erhielt.

Aragorn war noch keinen halben Tag unterwegs, als er Schattenfells freudiges Wiehern vernahm, denn das Pferd des Zauberers hatte längst seine Witterung aufgenommen. Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich herzlich und stiegen von ihren Pferden, um erst einmal in Ruhe eine Pfeife zu genießen. Dann berichtete der König, was seit ihrer Trennung geschehen war, doch ging er auf Frodos Erlebnisse nur in Kürze ein, denn er wollte es natürlich dem Hobbit überlassen, seinem guten Freund alles genauestens zu erzählen. Dafür erwähnte er seine eigenen Gespräche mit Frodo und konnte hierbei eine angespannte Miene nicht unterdrücken.

Gandalf nickte verstehend, doch lächelte schließlich. „Mein lieber Aragorn, von Zeit zu Zeit scheinst du Hobbits noch immer zu unterschätzen. Ich verstehe deine Sorge, doch Frodo ist stark, und er wird damit fertig werden, egal wie es ausgeht. Und was seine seelischen Wunden angeht, denke ich, dass es einfach noch seine Zeit braucht, bis sie verheilen. Manche von ihnen wird er für immer tragen, das ist wahr, doch er selbst hat diese Entscheidung getroffen, indem er nicht über das Meer gefahren ist, und hat somit beschlossen, diese Verletzungen zu dulden. Also wird er lernen müssen, damit zu leben, und ich denke, er weiß, was er tut. Er ist ein sehr kluges Geschöpf, Aragorn, und du solltest ihm ein wenig mehr vertrauen." 

Aragorn lächelte. „Ich danke für die Zurechtweisung, mein lieber Zauberer, doch waren es wohl meine Liebe und Zuneigung zu diesem unglaublichen Hobbit, die sich in meiner tiefen Sorge auszudrücken suchten." „Oh nein," erwiderte Gandalf, „rechtfertige dich nicht dafür, denn wer könnte deine Gefühle besser verstehen als ich? Auch ich habe mich schon oft um Frodos Wohl gesorgt, und doch müssen wir auch hier dem Schicksal vertrauen und dürfen uns diesem nicht allzu sehr in den Weg stellen." Aragorn nickte verständnisvoll und sah dann den Zauberer fragend an: „Sag mir, Gandalf, was ist eigentlich aus Kankra geworden?" Gandalf lächelte plötzlich spitzbübisch und zog wieder an seiner Pfeife. „Nun, mein lieber Aragorn, lass es mich mal so ausdrücken, dass ich ihr ein liebliches Schlaflied gesungen habe. Sie wird uns keinen Ärger mehr machen, jedenfalls nicht für die nächsten einhundert Jahre." Der König wusste, dass Gandalf kein weiteres Wort dazu sagen würde, und ließ es dabei bewenden. Der Zauberer würde wohl immer seine Geheimnisse haben, die jenseits der Geschicke seiner Freunde lagen. Die beiden Männer bestiegen wieder ihre schnellen Pferde, um endlich nach Bruchtal zu eilen, wo sie sicher schon mit großer Spannung erwartet wurden, und bald hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

Gandalf umarmte Frodo lange und herzlich, wobei er nicht ganz verbergen konnte, dass erst vor kurzem eine tiefe Verzweiflung von ihm abgefallen war. „Mein lieber Frodo, selten verspürte ich größere Freude als an diesem Tag, da ich dich gesund und munter wiedersehe." Auch Frodo war überglücklich. „Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen, Gandalf, denn viel zu lange habe ich deinen klugen Rat schmerzlich vermisst." Danach begrüßte der Zauberer auch die anderen Hobbits mit einer freundlichen Umarmung, nur Pippin kniff er dabei leicht in die Wange, was den überraschten Hobbit zu der verwirrten Frage veranlasste, ob er etwa wieder etwas angestellt hätte. „Nein, mein lieber Peregrin," erwiderte Gandalf mit gespielter Strenge, „das war rein vorsorglich..." Pippin verzog gequält das Gesicht, und die Umstehenden konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Nach dem Abendmahl zogen sich Gandalf und Frodo zurück, um sich in aller Ruhe über die jüngsten Ereignisse auszutauschen. Frodo erzählte dem Zauberer vertrauensvoll alles, was ihm inzwischen widerfahren war, und ihm gegenüber ließ er auch die Zwergengeschichte nicht aus. Gandalf lauschte Frodos Bericht schweigend, nur ab und zu nickte er gedankenvoll. Schließlich kam der Hobbit zum Ende und sah den Zauberer erwartungsvoll an. „Nun, mein lieber Hobbit", ließ sich Gandalf endlich vernehmen, „so etwas konntest wirklich nur du fertig bringen. In der Tat habe ich noch nie von solch einer Begebenheit gehört, Frodo. Mit einem Uruk zu sprechen wie mit einem normalen Wesen und ihm gar Verstand und Gefühle zu entlocken, das ist schon ein kleines Wunder." Er nickte respektvoll und klopfte Frodo anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Doch der Hobbit sah ihn plötzlich schmerzerfüllt an. „Gandalf, ich habe Angst um Schagrat, und es kommt mir beinahe wie Verrat vor, dass ich gar nichts für ihn tun kann. Statt dessen warte ich jeden Tag zitternd darauf, dass Legolas zurückkehrt, um mir Kunde von seinem Tod zu bringen." Er ließ traurig den Kopf sinken. „Ich verstehe, Frodo," erwiderte der Zauberer verständnisvoll, „und natürlich musst du mit dieser Möglichkeit rechnen. Nur wenn du mich fragst, ist es vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen, dass er noch nicht gefunden wurde. Und wer weiß, welche Mächte des Schicksals dafür gesorgt haben, dass er bis jetzt verschwunden bleibt. Das Leben ist voller Rätsel und Geheimnisse, und niemand vermag vorauszusehen, was geschehen wird. Man findet Freunde, und manchmal verliert man sie auch wieder, Frodo. Was auch immer geschieht, du wirst dich dem stellen und damit fertig werden müssen, und das ist alles, was du tun kannst, mein lieber Junge." 

Frodo seufzte, wusste er doch, dass der Zauberer ihm keinen anderen Rat erteilen konnte. Doch dann schoss ihm ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Aragorn hat mir erzählt, was du über Kankra gesagt hast. Heißt das also, dass sie noch lebt?" Gandalf nickte. „Ja, das ist wahr, Frodo, sie erfreut sich bester Gesundheit und ist nur etwas ruhiger geworden, woran ich nicht ganz unbeteiligt bin." Der Hobbit sah ihn fragend an. „Warum hast du sie nicht getötet? Es lag doch sicher in deiner Macht, das zu tun." Der Zauberer blickte ihn forschend an. „Es geht nicht darum, was in meiner Macht liegt oder nicht. Warum hätte ich das tun sollen, Frodo? Nun, ich weiß, dass Kankra immer eine schreckliche Erinnerung für dich und Sam bergen wird. Doch würde ich gegen den Auftrag der Valar handeln, denn Kankra ist ein uraltes Wesen, zwar bösartig, doch hat sie die Geschicke von Mittelerde niemals vorsätzlich gefährdet. Sie sitzt nur in ihrer Höhle und lauert auf Beute, wie jedes andere Raubtier auch. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie sich in jüngerer Zeit etwas eigenwilliger Methoden bedient hatte, um an ihre Opfer zu gelangen." 

Frodo runzelte die Stirn und sah den Zauberer einen Moment lang zweifelnd an. Gandalf war für ihn in der Tat manchmal nicht einfach zu verstehen. Der Zauberer fuhr nach einer Pause fort: „Wie auch immer, es gibt keinen Grund, sie zu töten, es sei denn aus persönlicher Rachsucht. Würdest du dich gern an ihr rächen, Frodo?" Der Hobbit zuckte zusammen. Darüber hatte er bisher nicht nachgedacht. Doch langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Gandalf, ich denke nicht. Und so beruhigt es mich ungemein zu wissen, dass sie fürs erste oder auch für die nächsten hundert Jahre keine Gefahr mehr darstellt." Gandalf lächelte versonnen, offensichtlich hatte ihm Frodos Antwort gefallen, und der Hobbit hatte plötzlich das untrügliche Gefühl, wieder einmal geprüft worden zu sein. „Doch nun ab ins Bett mit dir, Frodo, bevor sich der gute Sam wieder Sorgen macht, dass dein Schlaf zu kurz kommt." Gandalf verabschiedete sich lächelnd.

wird fortgesetzt...


	4. Teil 4

Kapitel 15 

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die vier Hobbits gerade beim Frühstück und fingen an, darüber zu sprechen, wie lange sie wohl noch in Bruchtal bleiben würden, als Frodo plötzlich der Bissen im Halse stecken blieb und er sich blass und zitternd von seinem Platz erhob. Die anderen sahen ihn besorgt an, doch als sie seinem Blick folgten, erkannten sie in einiger Entfernung Legolas, der gerade mit den anderen Elben zurückkehrte. „Bleib ganz ruhig, Frodo", sagte Merry leichthin, doch Frodo hörte ihn nicht und blieb weiter wie erstarrt stehen, bis Legolas die Hobbits entdeckte und rasch auf sie zukam. Der Elb begrüßte zuerst Merry, Pippin und Sam, die er lange nicht gesehen hatte und wandte sich dann Frodo zu, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Es ist schrecklich, dich im Ungewissen lassen zu müssen, doch wir haben nicht die geringste Spur von Schagrat entdecken können und haben die Suche nun abgebrochen. Er kann nicht mehr in dieser Gegend sein, sonst hätten wir irgendwann auf ihn stoßen müssen. Es tut mir leid, Frodo." Frodo sagte kein Wort und konnte nur ein Nicken andeuten, und im nächsten Moment wandte er sich verstört ab und ließ die anderen einfach stehen. Legolas und die Hobbits schauten ihm ratlos hinterher. Nur Sam murmelte: „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, wenn ihr mich fragt..."

Natürlich ließ Sam die erschütterte Verfassung seines Herrn keine Ruhe, und als er ihn später nicht in seinem Zimmer fand, begann er nervös nach ihm zu suchen. Zuerst konnte er ihn nirgends entdecken, und er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er ihm nicht sofort gefolgt war. Doch als er nach einer weiteren vergeblichen Stunde noch einmal in das Zimmer hinein sah, erblickte er Frodo auf seinem Bett sitzend, als wäre er nie fort gewesen.

„Bin ich froh, Herr Frodo, dass ich dich endlich gefunden habe." Frodo sah ihn nicht an, und seine Stimme klang müde. „Ich war nur spazieren, Sam." Sam trat vorsichtig näher. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Frodo, du hast mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, als du vorhin einfach so gegangen bist, ohne ein Wort zu sagen." Frodo seufzte: „Ist schon gut, Sam, ich wollte nur nachdenken, und du musst dir deswegen keine Gedanken machen." Das beruhigte Sam jedoch wenig. „Trotzdem, du sahst überhaupt nicht gut aus vorhin, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es jetzt nicht viel besser..." 

„Verdammt, Sam, laß mich in Ruhe!", zischte Frodo plötzlich wütend. Er war aufgesprungen und starrte Sam so bösartig an, als würde er ihn hassen. Sam war so erschüttert über diesen Anblick, dass er sich krampfhaft an einer Stuhllehne festhielt, um seinen Halt nicht zu verlieren. Doch der Augenblick verging so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und als Frodo das bestürzte Gesicht seines Freundes sah, kam er schlagartig wieder zur Besinnung und stammelte: „Sam, was... was habe ich gesagt... oh Sam, es tut mir so leid, das wollte ich nicht." Er ließ sich verstört und kraftlos wieder auf sein Bett sinken und barg verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen. 

Sam löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und lief zu seinem Herrn. Er setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, nahm ihn in den Arm und flüsterte beruhigend: „Ist schon gut, Frodo, ist nicht so schlimm, das wird schon wieder." Doch als Frodo seinen Blick langsam wieder hob, sah er unendlich traurig aus, und seine Stimme klang flehend. „Ich möchte nach Hause, Sam, bitte, ich möchte nur noch nach Hause." Sam nickte und stand entschlossen auf. „Du hast recht, Herr Frodo, ich bin ja auch wieder gesund. Ich werde sofort packen, und in einer Stunde können wir aufbrechen." Auch Frodo erhob sich jetzt, denn er musste plötzlich über Sams Eifer lächeln und legte ihm freundlich seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Morgen, Sam... morgen wird genügen. Laß uns morgen aufbrechen." „Natürlich, Herr Frodo, ganz wie du willst." „Also gut, Sam, dann werde ich dich mal in Ruhe packen lassen und noch einmal zu Legolas gehen, denn ich war vorhin wirklich nicht sehr höflich zu ihm." Damit verließ er seinen Freund.

Als Frodo gegangen war, spürte Sam plötzlich, dass er zitterte, und er setzte sich einen Moment hin, um sich wieder zu fassen. Doch er wusste, was er im Gesicht seines Freundes gelesen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Gesichtsausdruck, denn er hatte Frodo schon einmal so gesehen, damals in Mordor... Sam schüttelte sich vor Grauen. „Was soll ich denn nur tun", murmelte er zu sich selbst, „ich kann doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie er weiter so leidet. Es ist so furchtbar, als würde er dieses schreckliche Ding noch immer tragen. Denk nach, Samweis Gamdschie, dir muss doch irgendetwas einfallen..."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Gandalf, der gekommen war, um mit Frodo zu sprechen. „Oh, Herr Gandalf, es tut mir leid, Frodo ist nicht hier. Er wollte zu Legolas gehen, weil er vorhin..." „Ich verstehe", unterbrach ihn der Zauberer, „denn deswegen bin ich hier. Aber dann braucht mich Frodo jetzt wohl nicht. Doch vielen Dank für die Auskunft, Samweis." Er wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, doch etwas in Sams Augen ließ ihn zögern. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sam?" fragte er besorgt, und trat nun doch ein, um sich zu setzen. Sam errötete leicht und stotterte: „Ach... Herr Gandalf... gar nichts ist in Ordnung", und dann erzählte er dem Zauberer, was vorgefallen war.

Gandalf nickte verständnisvoll und seufzte. Doch dann ergriff er Sams Hand und sah ihm freundlich in die Augen. „Ich verstehe, dass du dir große Sorgen machst. Doch vielleicht ist das gar nicht nötig, obwohl ich weiß, dass du dich immer um deinen Herrn sorgen wirst, und das ist es, was dich ehrt, mein lieber Samweis." Sam blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Du bist es, der Frodo am meisten Halt gibt, und ich denke, dass er genau das jetzt braucht und dass er unter deinen fürsorglichen Händen bald wieder der Alte sein wird. Gib ihm nur ein wenig Zeit." Sam rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und sah den Zauberer dann respektvoll an. „Das ist es ja eben, Herr Gandalf, ich finde, Frodo ist überhaupt nicht mehr wie früher. So viel hat er noch nie gegrübelt, und er lacht auch viel zu selten, falls du verstehst, was ich meine." 

Gandalf drückte seine Hand und erwiderte ernst: „Nun, Sam, wir alle werden durch unsere Erfahrungen verändert, und niemand bleibt so, wie er einst war. Das ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Frodo hat für Mittelerde ein Opfer dargebracht, das wirklich alles von ihm gefordert hat. Er musste so vieles dafür aufgeben. Und ich kann es auch nicht herunterspielen, dass Frodos ganzes Selbst am Schicksalsberg zerschmettert wurde, als er Saurons düsterer Macht am Ende nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Die Erinnerung daran wird ihn wohl immer quälen. Doch kannst du, Sam, ihm jetzt helfen zu spüren, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, die sich nie geändert haben, Dinge wie deine Liebe und Treue zu ihm und auch die neu erwachte Lieblichkeit des Auenlandes. Zeige es ihm, Samweis, damit er endlich sieht, was er alles vor dem Untergang bewahrt hat. Auch wenn manche seiner Wunden wohl niemals verheilen werden und der Schmerz von nun an sein ständiger Begleiter sein mag, gibt es doch Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann wieder ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben genießen kann. Denkst du nicht auch?"

Sam nickte eifrig. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Herr Gandalf, ich werde nicht von seiner Seite weichen. Und ich werde nie aufhören, ihn zu lieben und zu beschützen." Der Zauberer lächelte gütig. „Das weiß ich, Sam. Und wenn es in dieser Welt keine Zuverlässigkeit gäbe, dann würdest du sie wohl erfinden. Es beruhigt mich ungemein, Frodo in deinen treu sorgenden Händen zu wissen." Er strich dem Hobbit liebevoll über die Wange. Schließlich erhob er sich mit den Worten: „Ich bin froh darüber, dass euer Weg euch nun in das Auenland zurückführt, denn nur dort kann Frodo wieder zur Ruhe und auf andere Gedanken kommen. Und es wird ihm auch gut tun, deine Rosie und die kleine Elanor um sich zu haben. Doch nun, mein lieber Samweis, will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Denn wenn ihr morgen aufbrechen wollt, hast du sicher noch eine Menge zu tun." Der Zauberer nickte Sam noch einmal zu und entfernte sich schließlich.

Kapitel 16 

Frodo hatte sich sein Leben lang nicht an allzu frühes Aufstehen gewöhnen können. Unmöglich für die meisten Hobbits, die einzig der Frühstückshunger beizeiten aus dem Bett trieb, ließ er zu gern die erste Mahlzeit ausfallen, um lieber noch ein wenig zu träumen. Zum zweiten Frühstück jedoch hatte Bilbo ihn stets mit sanftem Nachdruck aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt, war sein Onkel doch ohnehin immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Frodo viel zu dünn für einen Hobbit sei. Und so brachte es auch Sam an diesem letzten Morgen in Bruchtal nicht übers Herz, seinen Herrn zeitiger zu wecken, war er doch mehr als froh darüber, dass Frodo so friedlich schlief. Besorgt, wie Sam nun einmal war, hatte er natürlich während der Nacht öfter nach ihm geschaut.

So kam es, dass alle anderen bereits gegessen hatten und nun schon die Packpferde beluden, während Frodo noch am Frühstückstisch saß und Gandalf ihm dabei Gesellschaft leistete. Frodo aß mit großem Appetit, wie der Zauberer mit Erleichterung feststellte. Überhaupt schien dem Hobbit das Elbendomizil in dieser Beziehung außerordentlich gut zu tun. Gandalf betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und sagte dann: „Ja, Frodo, nun ist es soweit, und jeder geht wieder seiner eigenen Wege. Auch Legolas hat sich vorhin ja schon verabschiedet, um endlich einer Einladung unseres Zwergenfreundes Gimli zu folgen. Und auch ich werde euch leider nicht ins Auenland begleiten können, da mich andere Aufgaben fortrufen." Frodo nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, Gandalf, so bist du schon immer gewesen, ständig rastlos und unterwegs zu mehr oder weniger geheimen Zielen, über die du dich beharrlich ausschweigst." Der Zauberer lächelte. „Nun, Frodo, auch der Frieden in Mittelerde will bewahrt sein, und das geschieht nicht unbedingt von allein. Aber du hast schon recht, es liegt wohl nicht in meiner Natur, allzu lange an einem Ort zu verweilen, denn sonst wäre ich wohl ein Hobbit geworden."

„Du muscht misch aber wirklisch bald beschuchen kommen", nuschelte Frodo mit vollem Mund, wobei er bereits nach dem nächsten Stück Brot griff. Gandalf beobachtete ihn belustigt und begann zu sinnieren: „Ja, mein lieber Hobbit, ich glaube wirklich, es ist höchste Zeit, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst, bevor du dir noch mehr orkische Tischsitten angewöhnst." Frodo verschluckte sich fast, wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln und schob erschrocken den Teller von sich, was den Zauberer nun wirklich in gutmütiges Lachen ausbrechen ließ. Frodo blickte ihn gequält an, denn dieser Vorfall war ihm überaus peinlich. Er wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken  Doch Gandalf sagte schmunzelnd: „In der Tat, Frodo, es ist eine alte Weisheit, dass Beeinflussung niemals einseitig vonstatten geht." „Das ist ja grauenvoll", flüsterte Frodo entsetzt. Gandalf gluckste noch immer: „Mein lieber Frodo, es tut mir leid, denn ich wollte dir auf keinen Fall den Appetit verderben, welchen du gerade so schön zur Schau gestellt hast." Frodo rief verzweifelt: „Jetzt hör schon auf damit", doch dann musste auch er lachen, „bei den Valar, du kannst wirklich grausam sein." Gandalf klopfte ihm gutmütig auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, denn unter Sams und Rosies aufmerksamer Fürsorge wirst du sehr schnell wieder zu einem hundertprozentigen Hobbit werden." 

Frodo lächelte beruhigt, doch plötzlich sah er Gandalf ernst an, als er an etwas anderes dachte. „Wird Schagrat jetzt auch schnell wieder zu einem hundertprozentigen Uruk-hai werden, wenn er nicht mehr in meiner Nähe ist?" Gandalf seufzte: „Das weiß ich nicht, Frodo. Niemand vermag wohl genau zu sagen, was in einem solchen Geschöpf vorgeht." Frodo nickte traurig, und Gandalf strich ihm über den Kopf. „Frodo, du weißt, dass ich nie von dir verlangt habe, meinem Rat zu folgen, aber wenn ich dir trotzdem einen geben darf, dann mache dir nicht zu viele Gedanken über diese Sache, denn sie liegt nicht mehr in deinen Händen. Du hast getan, was du konntest und musst diesen Uruk nun loslassen." Frodo hörte dem Zauberer aufmerksam zu. „Das Schicksal hat vorerst entschieden, dass sich eure Wege wieder trennen, und du hast jetzt gewiss andere Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Du solltest versuchen, einfach dein Leben weiterzuleben, so gut du das eben kannst. Das Auenland wartet auf dich." Frodo drückte dem Zauber die Hand. „Du hast recht, Gandalf, und ich werde versuchen zu tun, was du mir rätst. Ich wünschte nur...", doch dann winkte er ab, ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen und schien wieder in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Der Zauberer blickte ihn forschend an, ließ sich jedoch seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken. Er von allen konnte am besten begreifen, was in Frodo vorging, kannte er doch dessen Fähigkeit zu tiefem Mitgefühl mit geschundenen Kreaturen, und hatte der Hobbit doch selbst an Leib und Seele grausam erfahren müssen, was es bedeutet, von gewaltigen dunklen Mächten verformt und zerstört zu werden. Gandalf liebte Frodo für dieses Mitgefühl, und er bedauerte es um so mehr, dass er ihm jetzt nicht helfen konnte. Er legte seine Hand sanft auf Frodos Arm. „Es ist Zeit aufzubrechen." Frodo nickte und erhob sich gemeinsam mit dem Zauberer, und sie machten sich auf den Weg, um die übrige Reisegemeinschaft am Torbogen zu treffen.

Gandalf kniete sich vor den Hobbit und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich werde euch im Auenland besuchen kommen, sobald es meine Zeit erlaubt." „Danke für deine Freundschaft, Gandalf," entgegnete Frodo lächelnd und umarmte den Zauberer herzlich. Inzwischen waren auch die mitreisenden Elben und Hobbits sowie Aragorn herangekommen, und dieser winkte Frodo zu sich heran, während Gandalf den übrigen Hobbits noch liebevoll durch die lockigen Haare fuhr. Die drei verabschiedeten sich respektvoll von ihm, bis auf Pippin, der ausrief: „Laß dir ja nicht wieder zu viel Zeit, um dich mal an das Auenland zu erinnern", was ihm einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick des Zauberers eintrug. Dann kam Arwen heran und küsste jeden der Hobbits zum Abschied auf die Stirn. Aragorn hob Frodo auf sein Pferd, und auch Merry, Pippin und Sam wurden nun von Elben auf deren Reittiere hochgenommen. „Ich werde bald zurück sein, mein Liebes", sagte Aragorn, und Arwen nickte lächelnd. Die Männer des Königs würden bei Arwen in Bruchtal bleiben und auf seine baldige Rückkehr warten. Die kleine Gemeinschaft von Reisenden setzte sich nun in Bewegung und war nach der nächsten Biegung den Blicken der Zurückbleibenden entschwunden. 

Der Rückweg ins Auenland verlief problemlos und ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Zeiten waren seit Saurons Sturz wirklich sehr viel ruhiger geworden. Die anfängliche Besorgnis, dass inzwischen wieder böswillige Orks in der Gegend ihr Unwesen treiben könnten, zerstreute sich bald, denn nirgends war eine Spur von solchen Wegelagerern zu entdecken. Allerdings hatten die Elben bisher auch nicht den allein durch die Gegend irrenden Uruk-hai ausfindig machen können, und Aragorn wollte lieber annehmen, dass er sich vielleicht in Richtung Düsterwald zurückgezogen hatte, anstatt irgendwo in der Nähe zu lauern. Trotzdem würde er von nun an die Grenzen des Auenlandes wieder schärfer von Waldläufern bewachen lassen, wenigstens für die nächste Zeit. Noch war die Gefahr für die Hobbits nicht vorüber. Sie mussten erst sicher sein, dass sich die übrig gebliebenen Orks wieder in die Tiefen des Düsterwaldes verkrochen hatten, ohne Schaden anzurichten, denn Aragorn wollte sie trotz allem nicht grundlos verfolgen oder töten lassen. Er musste bei dieser Überlegung lächeln, denn offensichtlich hatte ihm Frodo unbemerkt einen solch milden Gedanken in den Kopf gepflanzt. Wenn der Hobbit doch nur diesen schrecklichen Uruk-hai für eine Weile vergessen könnte. Aragorn hoffte inständig, dass Frodo nicht wieder von Schwermut übermannt werden würde wie damals, nachdem er Saurons Schicksal besiegelt und sich trotz allem keinerlei Gefühl von Triumph hingegeben hatte.

Schließlich wurden die Hobbits gesund und munter vor der Tür von Beutelsend abgesetzt, und eine überglückliche Rosie konnte endlich ihren Sam wieder in die Arme schließen. Und die kleine Elanor quietschte vor Begeisterung, als sie der wunderschönen Elben ansichtig wurde. Alle waren in freudiger Hochstimmung, weil die quälende Zeit der Ungewissheit vorbei war. Aragorn und die Elben wollten jedoch bald wieder aufbrechen, um nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren, und es wurde auch höchste Zeit, dass der König sich wieder nach Gondor begab. Elanor war deswegen ganz traurig, und so gestattete Aragorn sich und seinen Begleitern, noch einmal großartig von Rosie und Sam bewirtet zu werden, bevor sie weiterziehen würden. Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell. Als sich schließlich alle voneinander verabschiedeten, trat Frodo noch einmal zu Aragorn und sagte: „Ich danke dir für deine Sorge um mich, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen." Aragorn lächelte sanft und umarmte den Hobbit liebevoll. „Du wirst das Richtige tun, da bin ich sicher, lieber Freund." Daraufhin nahm der König noch einmal Sam zur Seite. „Pass gut auf ihn auf, Samweis Gamdschie!" Sam nickte ernst: „Ich werde ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen." Der König und die Elben ritten schnell von dannen, nicht nur, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen, sondern vielmehr, um der gemütlichen Gastfreundschaft der Hobbits widerstrebend zu entkommen, denn sie alle hätten wohl gern länger bei diesen freundlichen und warmherzigen Geschöpfen verweilt.

Kapitel 17 

Glückliche Zeiten brachen nun an, denn in der Tat hielt ein ruhiges und beschauliches Leben wieder Einzug in Beutelsend. Sam konnte sich an seiner Familie nicht satt sehen, die er solange entbehrt hatte, und Frodo schrieb weiter an der Chronik des Auenlandes und verbrachte unzählige Stunden in seinem Studierzimmer. Merry und Pippin kamen oft zu Besuch und wurden jedes Mal besonders von Elanor ungern wieder fortgelassen, und so war im Grunde jeder von ihnen mit seinen eigenen Dingen beschäftigt und ausgefüllt. So vergingen mehrere Monate ohne besondere Ereignisse, wie es so typisch für das Auenland ist. Die Jahreszeiten wechselten, und nach einem milden Winter stand nun ein herrlicher Frühling ins Haus, der fast schon sommerlich warm war und reiche Blüte trug. Gerade hatte der Monat Thrimidge begonnen, und somit war der Sommer wirklich nicht mehr fern. 

Frodo liebte es, auf der Bank vor dem Haus zu sitzen, in der milden Vormittagssonne Tee zu trinken und zu lesen, doch nahm er wohl kaum bewusst wahr, dass sich die Sonnenstrahlen wie Balsam in seine verwundete Seele geschlichen hatten. Er spürte nur, dass er nach langer Zeit endlich wieder relativ glücklich und zufrieden war, wenn man von gelegentlichen Alpträumen einmal absah. Er hatte sogar erstaunt festgestellt, dass er oft über mehrere Tage nicht mehr an Schagrat, Kankra, Sauron oder Gollum dachte, was ihm letztlich sogar ganz lieb war, denn irgendwann in dieser friedlichen Zeit musste er für sich beschlossen haben, dass es so wohl am besten sei. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er als Hobbit ja noch andere Lebensziele haben musste, als sich ewig mit finsteren Mächten zu messen. Es war schon schwer genug, beim Verfassen der Chronik öfter auf dunkle Zeiten zurückkommen zu müssen. Wie auch immer, Frodo liebte sein Leben wieder, und nur Sam bemerkte manchmal die Schatten, die sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf Frodos Gemüt legten.

An diesem Tag jedoch packte Frodo die Wanderlust, als sich die Sonne langsam in den Nachmittag neigte. Er holte kurzentschlossen seinen Rucksack, füllte ihn mit etwas Proviant, griff nach seinem Buch und zog los, den Hang hinauf. „Ich bin in ein paar Stunden zurück, Sam, bevor es dunkel wird, versprochen." Sam, der im Garten arbeitete, schaute ihm lächelnd nach, sorgte er sich doch in letzter Zeit viel weniger um seinen Herrn und Freund, der sogar wieder angefangen hatte, Onkel Bilbos Wanderlieder vor sich hinzusummen, und das war allemal ein gutes Zeichen.

Frodo wanderte über den Hügel bis zu einem Wäldchen und erreichte schnell die kleine Lichtung, die er schon als Kind geliebt hatte. Hierher hatte er sich immer zurückgezogen, wenn die anderen Kinder aus Hobbingen ihn wegen seiner Herkunft gehänselt hatten, allen voran sein Vetter Lotho Sackheim-Beutlin. Sie hatten ihn oft ein Halbblut von einem Brandybock genannt, der niemals ein richtiger Beutlin sein würde. In der Tat, Frodo hatte es nicht leicht gehabt, als sein Onkel Bilbo ihn verwaist bei sich aufgenommen hatte, nachdem Frodos Eltern auf dem Brandyweinfluss ertrunken waren. Doch das war lange her, Lotho war tot, und mit seiner Tante Lobelia hatte Frodo sich nach den Wirren des Ringkrieges längst ausgesöhnt, denn schließlich hatte sie ihm zum Zeichen ihrer Reue Beutelsend wieder übereignet.

Er ließ seine Erinnerungen ziehen und setzte sich unter einen Baum, um sich erst einmal zu stärken. Nach ein paar Bissen von Rosies leckerem Brot vertiefte er sich wieder in sein Buch. Die Sonne wärmte ihn, und das Vogelgezwitscher und Gesumm von Bienen und Käfern zeugten von soviel Frieden, der über dieser Lichtung lag, dass Frodo sich bald entspannt ausstreckte, um ein gemütliches Nickerchen zu machen. Schnell war er fest eingeschlafen.

Doch dann verfinsterte sich die Sonne und verschwand schließlich ganz. Schwärzeste Nacht war plötzlich um ihn, und sie war erfüllt von fürchterlichem Knurren und Grollen. Frodo konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, denn eine finstere Macht drückte ihn unerbittlich zu Boden. Und dann sah er ihn, den riesigen Uruk-hai, der langsam auf ihn zukam und grauenvoll die Zähne fletschte. Sein Knurren wurde immer drohender. Langsam beugte das Ungeheuer sich zu ihm herab. Der Hobbit spürte, wie schwarze Klauen ihn packten, um ihm das Herz herauszureißen... 

Nein!!! Frodo fuhr keuchend hoch und blinzelte verstört in die Sonne. Dann atmete er erleichtert auf und versuchte, den Alptraum rasch zu verscheuchen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen, und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass das drohende Knurren noch immer da war und direkt aus den Büschen hinter ihm an sein Ohr drang...

Frodo spürte, dass sein Mund trocken wurde und sein Herz zu rasen begann. Vor Entsetzen waren seine Glieder wie gelähmt. Das Knurren wurde lauter und schärfer, doch schien es vorerst nicht näher zu kommen. Der Hobbit schloss verzweifelt die Augen, um seine Panik zu unterdrücken. Was würde er erblicken, wenn er sich umwandte? Unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte stand er schließlich zitternd auf und drehte sich um.

Zunächst konnte er nichts entdecken außer den dichten blühenden Büschen. Doch das schreckliche Geräusch schien genau aus ihrem Inneren zu kommen. Frodo schluckte gequält. War er es? Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis die Gestalt des riesigen Uruk-hai schließlich langsam und schwerfällig aus dem Gehölz hervorbrach. Gelbgrüne Augen funkelten den Hobbit mit undeutbarem Ausdruck an. Schagrat? Frodos Mund formte den Namen, doch es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Ganz langsam begann der Hobbit, vor dem zähnefletschenden Riesen zurückzuweichen, der ihn offensichtlich nicht erkannte.

Frodos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte er nur tun? Zum Fliehen war es zu spät, denn er hatte einen blutverkrusteten Dolch in Schagrats Pranke entdeckt. Selbst wenn der Hobbit jetzt losrennen würde, hätte er wohl kaum die Chance, einem gut gezielten Wurf zu entkommen. Der Uruk fauchte und kam Schritt für Schritt näher. „Schagrat, ich bin es... erkennst du mich denn nicht?" Frodos Stimme klang dünn und hilflos. Doch plötzlich sah er, was er in seiner ersten Betäubung gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Der Körper des Riesen war von unzähligen klaffenden Wunden bedeckt, und aus vielen von ihnen sickerte noch immer Blut. Der Hobbit starrte Schagrat verstört an. „Was ist passiert, bitte, sag doch etwas." Statt einer Antwort brach der Uruk langsam in die Knie und stürzte schließlich kraftlos zu Boden, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb.

Plötzlich alle Gefahr außer Acht lassend, lief Frodo zu ihm und kauerte sich neben den Riesen. Der Uruk rührte sich nicht, und seine Augen zeigten noch immer kein Erkennen. Zitternd berührte der Hobbit die Schulter des Ungetüms. Schagrats Atem ging in ein Röcheln über, und Frodo flüsterte panisch: „Bleib ganz ruhig, Schagrat, ich werde schnell Hilfe holen. Bitte hab keine Angst, bleib einfach ruhig liegen, ich bin bald zurück." Er hoffte inständig, dass der Uruk ihn verstanden hatte, und stürzte davon, als wäre ein Balrog hinter ihm her. 

Sam und Rosie waren gerade dabei, in der Küche eine Mahlzeit vorzubereiten, als Frodo atemlos hereinplatzte. „Rosie, ich muss allein mit Sam sprechen!" Ihm schoss noch durch den Kopf, dass sein Auftreten nicht gerade den Regeln der Höflichkeit entsprach, doch Rosie nickte nur wortlos und verließ rasch die Küche. Sams Augen wurden groß. „Herr Frodo, was ist denn passiert?" „Schnell, Sam, er ist gekommen, und er ist schwer verletzt. Wir müssen ihm helfen." Frodo begann hektisch in Schubladen und Regalen nach nützlichen Utensilien zu suchen. Sam konnte nur verwirrt stottern: „Was... wer..., Herr Frodo, wer ist gekommen?" „Schagrat, es ist Schagrat, schnell..." 

Frodo fuhr fort, planlos durch die Küche zu hetzen, und so sah er nicht, dass Sams Gesicht schlagartig um eine Spur blasser wurde und er sich nicht rühren konnte. „Aber... aber Frodo, jetzt warte doch mal... was hast du denn vor?" Frodos Stimme überschlug sich fast beim Suchen. „Das weiß ich doch auch nicht, nur beeil dich, wir müssen ihn erst einmal herbringen, und dann..." „Du bist verrückt, Frodo!", rief Sam in höchster Panik und sah im selben Moment, dass Frodo mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und seine Schultern sich verkrampften. Als er sich schließlich zu Sam umwandte, war alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Natürlich, Sam," stieß er gepresst hervor, „das weiß doch wohl jeder im Auenland, oder?"

Sam wurde rot und stammelte beschämt: „Frodo... ich... es tut mir leid..." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch Frodo war bereits auf ihn zugeeilt und hatte ihn in seine Arme gerissen. „Nein, Sam, mir tut es leid, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass allein schon die Erwähnung seines Namens dich in Angst und Schrecken versetzen muss." Er sah seinen Freund um Verständnis bittend an. „Aber Sam, ich muss das tun, ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Kannst du das verstehen?" Sam schluckte, doch dann nickte er schniefend und wischte sich die Augen. Frodo nahm Sams Gesicht in seine Hände. „Du musst natürlich nicht mitkommen, Sam, das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Zeige mir nur..." Doch Sam unterbrach ihn entschlossen: „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Herr Frodo, dass du dort allein hingehst. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Lass mich nur schnell etwas zusammenpacken, und dann können wir gehen." Frodo nickte dankbar, und Sam holte schnell ein paar Kräuter und Tinkturen sowie Tücher zum Verbinden der Wunden. Als die beiden den Flur entlang hasteten, kamen sie an Rosie vorbei, die in Sams Blick nur lesen konnte, dass jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen war. Doch als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, seufzte Rosie zu sich selbst: „Hoffentlich sind sie nicht gerade wieder zu einer langen Reise ins Ungewisse aufgebrochen." Sie biss sich unruhig auf die Lippen.

Kapitel 18 

Die beiden Hobbits erreichten atemlos keuchend die Lichtung, und der Uruk lag noch genau dort, wo Frodo ihn verlassen hatte. Er hatte sich offenbar noch immer nicht bewegt, nur sein Atem klang rasselnd und qualvoll. Frodo kniete sich wieder neben ihn und berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm, während Sam respektvollen Abstand hielt. „Kannst du mich hören, Schagrat?", versuchte Frodo verzweifelt zu dem Riesen durchzudringen. „Komm, Sam, schnell... tu doch etwas", flehte er, aber Sam rührte sich nicht. Als Frodo sich jedoch hilfesuchend zu ihm umwandte, erkannte er plötzlich mit erschütternder Gewissheit die Wahrheit in den Augen seines Freundes, noch bevor Sam sie überhaupt aussprach. „Er stirbt, Herr Frodo,... wir können gar nichts für ihn tun, es ist zu spät..." Frodo starrte ihn einen Moment lang wie gelähmt an, doch Sam schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

Frodo wandte sich wieder Schagrat zu und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen das Schwindelgefühl und die Tränen an, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Er ergriff behutsam die große Pranke des Uruks und blickte ihm wehmütig ins Gesicht. In diesem Moment schlug Schagrat erschöpft die Augen auf. „Bist du wieder traurig, Würmchen?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, und das Sprechen bereitete ihm große Mühe. Frodo versuchte tapfer zu lächeln, doch wollte es ihm nicht recht gelingen. „Nein, Schagrat, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist." Der Uruk drückte Frodos Hand und sprach leise brummend weiter: „Ich bin gekommen, um dir etwas zu sagen, Frodo." Er nahm einen angestrengten Atemzug. "Du brauchst jetzt keine Angst mehr zu haben, und dein Freund auch nicht, denn die Orks, die in Kankras Diensten standen, sind nicht mehr da. Ich habe sie alle getötet." 

Frodo hielt den Atem an. „Was ist passiert? Haben sie dich angegriffen?" Schagrat schnaufte mühsam: „Ich habe lange in der kleinen Höhle gehaust, die wir damals entdeckt hatten. Es war niemand in der Nähe, der mich gestört hätte. Doch eines Tages kamen diese dummen Orks dort vorbei, die ganze Rotte..." Er machte eine Pause und schloss vor Schwäche die Augen, und Frodo an seiner Seite hatte das Gefühl, vor Hilflosigkeit zu vergehen. „Bitte, Schagrat, du musst nicht sprechen, wenn es zu anstrengend ist." Doch der Uruk drückte wieder seine Hand und fuhr langsam fort: „Sie sahen mich nicht, und so belauschte ich ihr Gespräch und erfuhr, dass sie auf dem Weg hierher waren, um sich wieder ein paar Halblinge zu holen." Frodo lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, und er drehte sich rasch zu Sam um, der zaghaft näher herankam. Der Riese atmete schwer. „Kankra schien zu schlafen, und einen Anführer hatten sie auch nicht, also zogen sie ziellos und streitlustig durch die Gegend. Und wie ich hörte, waren sie wohl am meisten darüber wütend, dass ich dich nicht mit ihnen geteilt hatte, und deshalb wollten sie endlich herausfinden, was so besonders ist am Fleisch der Halblinge." Frodo und Sam tauschten einen entsetzten Blick miteinander, während Schagrat wieder angestrengt Atem holte.

Er bemerkte Frodos gequälte Miene und sprach keuchend weiter: „Nein, Würmchen, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, denn ich bin aus meinem Versteck hervorgekommen, um den Dummköpfen diese Idee auszureden, falls du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dir noch einmal etwas tun, und deinen Freunden auch nicht. Ich habe sie alle erwischt, und an meinem Dolch klebt noch ihr dunkles Blut, willst du es sehen?" Frodo beeilte sich zu sagen: „Ist schon gut, Schagrat, ich glaube dir auch so." Der Uruk seufzte leise: „Es waren sehr viele, und sie waren gut bewaffnet. Ich dachte fast, ich würde es nicht mehr schaffen, dir die Nachricht zu bringen..." Seine Stimme brach vor Erschöpfung.

Frodo rang einen Moment lang um seine Fassung und unterdrückte ein Zittern. „Hast du Schmerzen, Schagrat?" Der Uruk versuchte zu lachen, doch der Laut ging in ein Röcheln über, und er hustete Blut. Dann sagte er: „Was für eine dumme Frage, Würmchen, du weisst doch, dass die Uruk-hai keine Schmerzen fühlen, wenn sie verwundet werden." Frodo nickte traurig. „Entschuldige, das hatte ich vergessen." Schagrat sah den Hobbit nachdenklich an. „Weißt du, was komisch ist, Würmchen? Diese anderen Schmerzen, die mich so oft quälten... sie sind plötzlich nicht mehr da. Denkst du, dass die Krankheit jetzt vorbei ist?" Frodo schluckte tapfer. „Ja, Schagrat, ganz bestimmt ist es so."  Die Stimme des Riesen wurde schwächer. „Das ist gut, kleiner Frodo, denn es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Es ist so ruhig in mir, vollkommen ohne Schmerzen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie dieses Gefühl heißt." „Man nennt es Frieden, Schagrat", entgegnete der Hobbit leise. „Frieden", wiederholte der Uruk genauso leise, „das ist wirklich ein gutes Gefühl, nicht wahr?" „Ja, das ist es, Schagrat." Frodo blickte dem Riesen liebevoll in die Augen, und Schagrat erwiderte seinen Blick mit großer Ruhe. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen langsam, und er hörte auf zu atmen. „Leb wohl, mein Freund", flüsterte der Hobbit kaum hörbar. Und einen Moment lang war es so still auf der Lichtung, als würden selbst die Vögel und Insekten respektvoll schweigen.

Frodos Tränen fielen auf die Brust des toten Riesen, genau auf die Stelle, wo bis eben noch das Herz schlug, dieses gequälte Herz, das nun endlich seine Ruhe gefunden hatte. Betäubt überließ sich der Hobbit seiner Trauer über den Tod eines Geschöpfes, um dessen Seele er so verzweifelt und vergebens gekämpft hatte. Der Schmerz nahm von ihm Besitz, doch er wehrte sich nicht dagegen und vergaß alles andere um sich her. Lange saß Frodo da wie versteinert. Sam, der dicht hinter ihm stand, wagte kaum zu atmen, als befürchtete er, sein Herr könnte beim geringsten Laut in Scherben zerspringen.

Frodo konnte seinen Blick nicht von Schagrat abwenden, über dessen Antlitz sich ein tiefer Frieden gebreitet hatte. Irgendwann jedoch spürte er Sams tröstende Hand auf seiner Schulter, und er flüsterte gequält: „Ich konnte ihn nicht retten, Sam, ich habe wieder versagt." Er ließ betrübt den Kopf sinken. Doch dann vernahm er wie durch einen Nebel Sams behutsame Stimme: „Aber das ist doch nicht wahr, Frodo. Er ist hierher gekommen, zu dir. Er hat dich beschützt und für uns gekämpft, und er wollte dich wiedersehen, bevor er stirbt. Du warst sein einziger Freund. Oh doch, und ob du ihn gerettet hast." Frodo brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu verstehen, doch dann wandte er Sam langsam sein Gesicht zu und lächelte unter Tränen. „Sam, mein wundervoller Sam, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" Sie umarmten sich schweigend, und Sam hielt seinen Herrn tröstend in den Armen und wartete geduldig, bis Frodos Tränen versiegt waren.

Als Frodo seinem Freund endlich wieder in die Augen sah, war sein Gesicht ruhig und friedlich. „Wir sollten ihn begraben, Sam", sagte er gefasst. Sam nickte ernst: „Du hast recht, Herr Frodo, lass mich nur rasch das Nötige holen, ich werde schnell zurück sein." Frodo nickte dankbar, und Sam wollte schon aufspringen, doch Frodo hielt ihn zurück. „Sam, ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich." „Ja, Herr Frodo?" „Es wäre mir lieb, wenn du zu niemandem darüber sprechen würdest. Nicht, dass es irgendwie schlimm wäre, es ist nur, ich denke, dass niemand es verstehen würde." Sam drückte beruhigend seine Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen, mir wird kein Sterbenswörtchen über die Lippen kommen."

In diesem Moment jedoch ließ ein Rascheln dicht hinter ihnen sie zusammenfahren, und sie drehten sich erschrocken um. Merry und Pippin standen dort, schweigend und mit ernsten Gesichtern, jeder von ihnen mit zwei Schaufeln in der Hand. Sam wollte schon einen verdrossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzen, weil ihm klar war, dass die beiden wieder irgendwo heimlich gelauscht haben mussten, doch er entschied sich anders, als er ihre feierlichen Mienen sah. Merry nickte Frodo wortlos zu, und dieser bedeutete den beiden mit seinem Blick, dass sie willkommen waren. Die Hobbits legten die Schaufeln ins Gras und traten vorsichtig näher. Eine Weile standen sie alle zusammen schweigend da und betrachteten den toten Uruk. Dann sagte Merry bestimmt: „Wir sollten uns jetzt an die Arbeit machen, denn auch wenn wir zu viert sind, wird es eine Zeit dauern." Frodo nickte stumm, und jeder der vier nahm sich eine Schaufel. Sie hatten bis in die Abenddämmerung hinein zu tun und betrachteten anschließend noch eine Weile nachdenklich ihr vollendetes Werk.

Plötzlich ließ Sam sich vorsichtig vernehmen: „Herr Frodo, mir ist etwas eingefallen..." Frodo blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und bemerkte, dass Sam leicht errötete, wie immer, wenn er Angst hatte, etwas Dummes zu sagen. „Was ist es, Sam?" fragte er aufmunternd. Sam räusperte sich verlegen. „Na ja, ich meine, vielleicht hast du ja immer noch Zweifel. Und da dachte ich, ich könnte vielleicht einen Baum hierher pflanzen. Und falls er im nächsten Jahr blühen sollte, dann weißt du es genau. Und wenn nicht, dann... ach, es ist ein dummer Gedanke..." Er brach kopfschüttelnd ab, doch Frodo legte ihm liebevoll den Arm um die Schulter. „Sam, das ist eine wundervolle Idee. Ja, das solltest du tun, das wäre sehr schön." 

Die Abenddämmerung sah die vier Hobbits einträchtig auf dem Rückweg nach Beutelsend nebeneinander laufen. Merry hatte Frodo seinen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, und Sam und Pippin trugen die Schaufeln. Frodo fühlte Wärme sein Herz durchströmen. Er war erfüllt von Dankbarkeit für die stumme Anwesenheit seiner Freunde, die ihn wortlos trösteten und für ihn da waren, ohne Fragen zu stellen. 

Am nächsten Tag stand Frodo früher als gewöhnlich auf, weil er gemeinsam mit Sam auf die Lichtung zurückkehren und dort den Setzling einpflanzen wollte. Doch beim Frühstück bemerkte er, dass Sam verlegen auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte. „Was ist es diesmal, Sam, raus damit." Sam blickte Frodo unsicher an: „Ich habe da wieder so eine Idee, und ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das jetzt nicht übel..." „Habe ich dir schon einmal etwas übel genommen, jetzt sag schon, was es ist!" Sam schluckte. „Also, ich meine, das hier sollte vielleicht mein Anteil an der ganzen Sache sein, denn immerhin hatte ich ja auch eine ziemlich enge Bekanntschaft mit Schagrat.... falls du verstehst, was ich meine. Na ja, und da dachte ich, vielleicht sollte ich diesen Baum allein pflanzen und... und bei der Gelegenheit könnte ich diesem Schagrat sagen, dass ich dankbar bin, dass er dich heil zurückgebracht hat und dass ich ihm auch sonst inzwischen verziehen habe. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht gekränkt..." Frodo lächelte kopfschüttelnd. „Hast du mich denn jemals gekränkt, Sam?" Sam errötete. „Ja, gerade gestern..." „Jetzt komm schon, Sam!" Frodo drückte seine Hand und sah ihn beinahe zärtlich an. „Sam, ich verstehe dein Bedürfnis, und ich respektiere deinen Wunsch. Wenn du das möchtest, dann soll es so geschehen." Sam senkte verlegen den Blick und hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig aufzubrechen. Er wollte es wohl doch lieber schnell hinter sich bringen. Frodo schaute ihm versonnen nach.

Kapitel 19 

Sam war noch nicht lange fort, als Rosie strahlend in die Küche kam. „Es ist Besuch da, Herr Frodo, über den du dich sehr freuen wirst." Frodo erhob sich erwartungsvoll, und sein Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, als er den spitzen Hut des Zauberers im Türrahmen erblickte. „Gandalf, was für eine Freude, dich zu sehen", rief er begeistert und flog dem Zauberer in die Arme. Gandalf lachte gutmütig: „Das wirst du wohl immer tun, egal, wie alt du bist, mein lieber Junge." Er strubbelte dem Hobbit freundlich durch die Haare. Frodo strahlte und griff sofort nach dem Teekessel. „Erst einen Tee, und dann erzähl mir, was es Neues in der Welt gibt." Der Zauberer hob beschwichtigend die Hand: „Nicht so schnell, mein lieber Hobbit, sage mir erst, wie es dir inzwischen ergangen ist, denn immerhin hattest du gerade einiges durchgemacht, als wir uns das letzte Mal begegneten."

Frodo unterdrückte schnell einen Gedanken an Schagrat und berichtete: „Es geht mir wirklich gut, alles ist wieder friedlich hier, aber das weißt du ja sicher schon. Ich schreibe wieder an der Chronik und bin ein gutes Stück vorangekommen. Eigentlich gibt es nichts Besonderes zu berichten. Du weißt ja, wie es im Auenland so zugeht, und daran hat sich nicht viel geändert. Und jetzt erzähl du, spann mich nicht so auf die Folter, denn du hast sicher die interessanteren Geschichten." Gandalf lachte gütig über die Ungeduld des Hobbits und wollte ihn nicht länger zappeln lassen. So war Frodo schon immer gewesen, Feuer und Flamme für Geschichten aus fernen Ländern. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, dachte der Zauberer, und so erzählte er ausführlich, was es Neues in Gondor, Rohan und Bruchtal gab. Frodo lauschte gebannt seinem Bericht und vergaß schnell alles andere.

Später saßen sie auf der Bank vor dem Haus und genossen die milde Vormittagssonne. Der Zauberer rauchte seine Pfeife, und Frodo las ihm die neuesten Kapitel aus dem Roten Buch vor, die er seit seiner Rückkehr aus Bruchtal niedergeschrieben hatte. Der Zauberer nickte von Zeit zu Zeit anerkennend, nicht ohne unauffällig im Gesicht des Hobbits zu lesen. Als Frodo geendet hatte, klopfte Gandalf seine Pfeife aus und sagte wie nebenbei: „Und nun, mein lieber Hobbit, sage mir, wie es dir wirklich geht. Bist du glücklich, Frodo?" „Nun ja, ich denke schon, ich war in letzter Zeit seltener krank, und auch die Alpträume kommen nicht mehr so oft. Ja, ich denke, ich bin jetzt wieder glücklich. Ich habe meine Freunde um mich, und das ist wundervoll. Dass mich die meisten anderen Hobbits für ein bisschen verdreht halten, daran werde ich nichts mehr ändern können, und es ist mir inzwischen auch egal. Ja, ich bin wohl glücklich. Wirklich, Gandalf, du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu sorgen."

Der Zauberer lächelte fürsorglich. „Das weiß ich, mein lieber Frodo, denn die Jahre haben dich reifen lassen, und du bist längst stark genug, um für dich selbst einzustehen. Und ich denke, du selbst brauchst dich jetzt auch nicht mehr zu sorgen..." Frodo blickte ihn fragend an. Gandalf sprach weiter: „Ich habe das sichere Gefühl, dass der Baum, den Sam gerade pflanzt, im nächsten Frühjahr reiche Blüte tragen wird." Frodo senkte den Blick. „Ich verstehe", sagte er leise. Der Zauberer drückte ihm die Hand und sprach weiter. „Eigentlich war ich bereits gestern abend auf dem Weg nach Hobbingen und kam dabei an der kleinen Lichtung hinter dem nächsten Hügel vorbei, die du schon als Kind so geliebt hast..." Frodo sagte nichts, denn er schämte sich ein wenig, dass er nicht den Mut gefunden hatte, Gandalf eher davon zu erzählen.

Der Zauberer spürte seine Verlegenheit und nahm ihn freundschaftlich in den Arm. „Frodo, du hast recht daran getan, diesem unglücklichen Wesen solche Kostbarkeiten zu offenbaren. Du hast ihm deine Freundschaft und Güte geschenkt, und du hast dabei immer auf dein Herz gehört. In keinem Mythos und keiner Legende ist je zuvor von einer solchen Tat berichtet worden. Diese Begebenheit würde ich gern eines Tages zu hören bekommen, wenn du sie mir aus deiner Chronik vorliest." Der Hobbit sah Gandalf zweifelnd an, doch dieser fuhr fort: „Ich weiß, dass es nicht in deinem Wesen liegt, dich siegreichen Gefühlen hinzugeben, und diese Bescheidenheit spricht sehr für dich. Und doch ist und bleibt es ein Wunder, was du getan hast, und sollte schon deshalb in den Annalen von Mittelerde nicht ohne Erwähnung bleiben. Denn weißt du, Frodo, Wunder geben Hoffnung, und Hoffnung ist eine der wundervollsten Gaben, die uns geschenkt werden kann."

Frodo nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast Recht, Gandalf, wie so oft. Dann sollte ich wohl tun, was du mir vorschlägst, denn es mag ein Weg sein, den Schmerz zu überwinden, der mich sicher noch lange begleiten wird, weil ich einen Freund verloren habe." Der Zauberer blickte ihm plötzlich ernst in die Augen. „Weiß Sam, dass du immer noch die Gnade hast, in den Westen zu gehen?" Der Hobbit schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Gandalf, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt. Denn weißt du, er wäre innerlich hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem Wunsch, mich ohne Schmerz und Leid in den Unsterblichen Landen zu wissen, und seiner Trauer, mich wieder zu verlieren. Das kann ich ihm nicht noch einmal antun, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht." Der Zauberer nickte verständnisvoll. 

„Und weißt du, Gandalf, meine Liebe zum Auenland ist viel stärker, als ich glaubte. Siehst du, und das alles möchte ich gern noch ein wenig genießen, also habe ich mich entschieden, meine Schmerzen lieber noch eine Weile zu erdulden. Vielleicht mögen sie mit der Zeit erträglicher werden. Wieviel Zeit mir bleibt, weiß ich nicht, denn viel zu tief sind die Wunden, die mir zugefügt wurden. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir noch allzu viele Jahre vergönnt sind, und irgendwann wird für Sam die Zeit des Abschieds kommen, aber jetzt noch nicht, Gandalf. Es ist zu früh dafür, und ich habe gerade durch mein Erlebnis mit Schagrat erkannt, wie viele wertvolle Freunde es gibt, die ich für die nächste Zeit gern noch um mich hätte. Verstehst du das?"

Gandalf lächelte gütig. „Was gäbe es da nicht zu verstehen, mein lieber Hobbit. Du hast ganz sicher eine kluge Wahl getroffen in vielerlei Hinsicht. Besonders was deine Freunde angeht, so glaube ich, dass es gerade bei eurer eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft von vier Hobbits wohl so ist, dass einer nicht ohne den anderen blühen, wachsen und reifen kann, wie bei einem liebevoll gepflegten Garten." Frodo lächelte und nickte. Und dann zog Gandalf spitzbübisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und weißt du, Frodo, eines willst du doch bestimmt nicht verpassen. Ihr vier seid zusammen durch so viele schöne und schreckliche Erlebnisse gegangen, dass durchaus die Möglichkeit besteht, dass selbst ein Peregrin Tuk eines Tages erwachsen sein wird."

Frodo sah den Zauberer schelmisch an. „Ist das dein Ernst?", er schüttelte sich, „was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke!" Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, und Gandalf drückte den Hobbit liebevoll an sich. Frodo strahlte ihn an: „Noch einen Tee, Gandalf?" „Gern, mein lieber Junge."

Ende 


	5. Dank für Feedback

Danksagung 

Ich würde so gern jedem, der eine Review für meine Geschichte geschrieben hat, persönlich danken, doch da viele von Euch keine Mitglieder bei fanfiction.net sind und auch keine Mail-Adresse hinterlassen haben, wähle ich diese Möglichkeit, um allen meinen tief empfundenen Dank für die freundlichen Worte und die große Ermutigung auszusprechen. Ihr habt damit meinen steinigen Weg als noch ziemlich unerfahrene Autorin erhellt, und ich hoffe außerdem, dass Ihr auf diese Weise vielleicht auch meine Kreativität für weitere Geschichten hervorlocken werdet.

Vielen Dank an Euch alle.


End file.
